Cinta Segitiga Icha-Icha
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Judul lamanya 'Pecahnya Tim Konohamaru'. Kisah cinta yang realistis, seru, mendebarkan, dan- / Mesum! SHANNAROO! / /Kalian tidak disunat Sasuke, kan?/ Hiks...Hiks...Boruto jahat!/ SHANNAROO! Kakak-beradik Uzumaki mesum semua!/ Eh... BorutoSaradaMitsuki, Rating T menjurus ke M.
1. Pecahnya Tim Konohamaru

Warning: OOC, krenyes-krenyes alias garing bin (agak) kaku, dan mood yang berubah-rubah, mulai dari agak dramatis hingga sedikit nakal. ;)

\--nng--

"Jadi Team Konohamaru mau bubar ya..."

Naruto, sang Hokage hanya bisa menghela nafasnya atas informasi buruk ini yang dibawakan oleh Konohamaru, Jounin penangung jawab tim dengan namanya itu yang kebetulan tidak berada di tempat. Ia memilih untuk memberikan kabar buruk ini secara tidak langsung, bukan karena ketakutannya atas kewajibannya untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap perpecahan ini, melainkan ia ada misi pribadi di luar negara api.

Instingnya memiliki firasat bahwa semua kejadian buruk di dunia Shinobi terjadi akibat tidak ada yang menggunakan jas merah, alias tidak ada yang mengingat dan belajar dari sejarah. Bubarnya tim bertalenta tinggi akibat perpecahan yang bercampur tragedi sudah terjadi sejak ketiga Sannin didirikan, dan dirinya sendiri juga mengalami hal demikian ketika Sasuke memilih untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Kemungkinan kenapa hal ini terjadi ada bermacam-macam, mulai dari takdir yang sudah digariskan sejak dahulu kala hingga ketidaksadaran dan ketidakpedulian para pemuda Shinobi atas masa lalu para pendahulu mereka.

Atau bisa juga karena tema serial mereka adalah reinkarnasi yang terus menerus terjadi.

"Kau tahu apa penyebab perpecahan ini Shikamaru?" Sang Hokage bertanya sembari meneguk tehnya. Kemungkinan siapa sang pemecah kebersamaan tim ini bisa ditimpakan ke semua anggota tim, dikarenakan ketiganya memiliki sejarah yang sama dengan orang yang membelot dari desa sebelumnya; Mitsuki adalah anak misterius yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru, Sannin yang menjadi Ninja buronan yang terkenal atas berbagai percobaan ilegalnya untuk mendapatkan keabadian, Sarada, anak Sasuke Uchiha yang juga kabur dari desa untuk balas dendam. Gadis ini sendiri hampir kabur dari desa karena masalah keluarga jika saja Naruto tidak menasehatinya dulu. Dan Boruto? Ia adalah murid dari Sasuke sendiri, dan meski hubungan antara ia dengan ayahnya sudah membaik dan mereka telah akrab kembali, ia sedang marah terhadap para petinggi berpikiran kolot yang membuat kerusakan dengan berbagai kejahatan perang mereka yang sulit diproses secara hukum.

Kesimpulannya, mereka bertiga bisa saja menjadi Orochimaru dan Sasuke generasi ini.

Hokage ketujuh hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan. Meski dunia Shinobi kini sudah damai, garis takdir masih terus bergejolak. Perpecahan ini adalah pertanda bahwa masalah akan tetap muncul di tempat yang tertentram sekalipun.

"Ini semua terjadi tiga hari yang lalu." Sang Ninja yang jadi penasehat tersebut berucap. Terlihat mukanya terlihat sedikit malas untuk membawakan berita tersebut. Meski ia sudah berubah sejak kematian gurunya, pembawaan lahiriahnya yang pemalas tetap masih terlihat dari waktu ke waktu. "Boruto tidak terima ketika Mitsuki melakukan...pendekatan kepada Sarada."

 _Uhuk! Uhuk!_ Teh yang lagi diminum sang Hokage pun masuk ke saluran pernafasan, membuat dirinya tersedak dan hampir ikut memuntahkan ramen yang ia makan sejam yang lalu. "Apa aku salah dengar Shikamaru? Kelompok mereka mau bubar hanya karena Mitsuki pdkt-an ke Sarada?"

Tentu saja ia harus mengkonfirmasi ini; Ketiga ninja itu memang sudah termasuk grup ninja chuunin yang paling bertalenta di desa ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika hubungan mereka putus hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Shikamaru mengangguk saja, memberi respon positif kepada pimpinannya. "Aku sendiri yang memergokinya ketika aku dan Shikadai pergi menikmati pemadangan alam bersama. Baru saja Mitsuki mengatakan kepada Sarada kalau dia itu cantik, Boruto sudah langsung berteriak ke keduanya. Dan dalam moment yang bisa kita katakan masih In character, Mitsuki langsung mencibiri Boruto sembari mengatakan kalau setidaknya ia lebih berani dari Boruto yang hanya bisa malu-malu kucing di depannya." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya sebelum ia berbicara lagi. "Segera setelah Mitsuki mengatakan cinta, aku menyapa mereka seakan-akan tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi. Dan mereka pun langsung berpencar. Jika saja tidak ada soal perpecahan ini, aku mungkin akan tetap menimpan rahasia ini hingga Boruto mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Untung saja Shikadai masih berpikir kalau perempuan itu repot dan menjengkelkan. Kalau tidak, dia bakal bernasib seperti Inojin yang hampir disunat Sasuke menggunakan Chidori karena memberi Sarada karangan bunga rangkaiannya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke ketika ia pulang dan mendapati kalau anak semata wayangnya diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki secara terang-terangan..."

Naruto sedikit sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. _Sarada sepertinya popular seperti Sasuke..._ "Jadi...jika mereka berdua yang bertengkar, lantas kenapa Sarada yang meminta form pembubaran team mereka?" _Plis...jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua sudah disunat Sasuke, plis..._

"Um...soal itu..."

\--nng--

"UWAAAAA! Anakku yang malang!"

"EP! Sakit, Ayah!"

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Kantung matanya yang berair, dengan ingus yang meler akibat isak tangisnya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tidak berwibawa, tidak layaknya diperlihatkan oleh seorang hokage.

 _Sumpah! Kenapa Sarada mau jadi Hokage gara-gara orang tua ini?_

"Aku langsung kemari begitu mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua." Muka Boruto pun langsung memerah begitu menyadari kalau kini ayahnya sudah tahu mengenai masalah yang menimpa timnya. Kedua ninja itu sendiri kini tengah berada di klinik desa sebelah. "Kamu dan Mitsuki tidak disunat Sasuke dengan Chidorinya, kan?"

"APA?"

"Alat vital kami berdua tidak terluka dalam bentuk apapun, tuan Hokage." Sahut sang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut biru yang kebetulan berada di samping anak Hokage ketujuh itu.

"Ah, syukurlah."

"Apa maksud ini semua, ayah? Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Sasuke-sensei sudah melukai alat kelamin kami? Melihatnya di Konoha minggu ini saja belum!"

"Eh? Jadi si pantat ayam itu sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mengiris-ngiris kelamin kalian menjadi berkeping-keping?"

"EW! Tidak, ayah! Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kalian berakhir di rumah sakit?"

Kontan, kedua ninja Chuunin itu mati kutu, dibarengi sedikit rona merah di pipi mereka. Sangat jarang hal ini terlihat di Mitsuki, yang notabene terkenal sebagai Ninja yang kalem.

"Um, soal itu..."

"Bisakah anda memperbolehkan saya saja yang menjelaskannya, tuan Hokage?"

\--nng--

"Apa yang k-kau lakukan, Boruto no B-baka?"

Sengiran Boruto adalah jawaban darinya sebelum ia membungkam mulut Sarada yang terkenal pedas itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

 _"EEEEP!"_ Sayangnya, ia hanya dapat berteriak dalam hati karena bibirnya terkunci oleh Boruto. Namun perlahan-lahan, ia mulai berfikir kalau apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini tidaklah begitu buruk. Ya, meski ini berarti kalau rencananya untuk melarikan diri dari perhatian penasihat Hokage dan anaknya itu gagal total karena ia masih harus mengalami kejadian yang tidak diduga dan sangat memalukan ini.

Ya, apa boleh buat. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia merasa kepayang dimabuk asmara saat ini. Lelaki yang sedari dulu selalu ia diam-diam kuntit akibat rasa penasarannya, yang sekarang ini telah menjadi pejantan tangguh yang didambakan banyak orang, kini tengah menciuminya dengan sangat romantis, lembut dan membara. Entah apa dia sudah banyak pengalaman atau hanya sekedar mengandalkan nalurinya yang tajam, yang jelas ia tahu; 'Bolt' Uzumaki adalah pencium yang handal.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai meleleh dalam pelukan dan ciuman pria berambut pirang itu. Lengan kanannya mulai merangkul tubuh sang anak dari Hokage itu, dan jemari dari tangan kirinya telah memainkan rambutnya, membuat Boruto merasakan kenikmatan di ubun-ubunnya. Setelah ia akhirnya melepaskan sebuah desahan dari mulutnya, Sarada pun membalas ciuman Boruto, meski itu berarti ia harus menghiraukan cengirannya Boruto yang tampaknya puas melihatnya jatuh hati kepada Boruto.

Tentunya sang gadis Uchiha tetap tahu lewat deteksi chakra bahwa ada Mitsuki di dekatnya, yang pada akhirnya berhasil menemukan mereka berdua. Ya, sebenarnya Sarada berpencar agar ia tidak dipermalukan lagi oleh para Shinobi yang berada di dekat mereka. Tidak habis pikir Sarada; pria berkulit pucat itu, yang biasanya peka terhadap keadaan sosial di sekitar dirinya, memilih untuk melakukan pdkt di tempat yang sangat umum, di depan Boruto pula! Apa dia tahu kalau melakukan hal seperti itu di depan orang bertemperamental layaknya Boruto itu seperti meminta dieksekusi oleh pasukan penembak?

Ya, tapi sisi lain Sarada merasa bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sejak dulu sudah dipuji sebagai Kunoichi yang tangguh dan anggun baik oleh lelaki dan perempuan, tapi baru kali ini ia diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki. Dan bukan sembarang lelaki pula! Kedua lelaki ini telah bersahabat dan menjadi partnernya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mereka berasal dari golongan ninja elit seperti dirinya (meski Orochimaru sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak membantu hubungan Mitsuki dengan Konoha karena masa lalunya, dan dia tergolong sedikit, eh... _gaje_ ), dan juga punya berbagai koneksi dengan orang-orang penting di berbagai desa berkat prestasi mereka dan reputasi orangtua mereka sendiri.

Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka berdua itu um...tampan.

Ya. Sangat tampan.

Pikiran Sarada pun mulai melayang-layang, imajinasinya mulai berkreasi. Dalam pikirannya ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya untuk meraba dada kedua rekannya itu, siapa yang lebih bidang dan berisi. Iapun mulai menjamahi dada Boruto, membuatnya mendesis dalam euforia. Menggunakan deteksi chakranya, ia pun melihat ke arah Mitsuki untuk...

 _Eh? Kenapa dia malah buka baju? Kyaa! Dia seksi sekali!_

Disaat seperti ini, Boruto, yang masih menutup matanya, memilih untuk menyentuh pantat Sarada dan sedikit memerasnya.

Sarada pun terkejut dan mulai sedikit marah akibat perbuatan Boruto. Apa-apaan si Boruto ini? Mesum sekali dia! Dan kenapa juga Mitsuki membuka bajunya?

Belum juga pikirannya mulai menenang, tiba-tiba Mitsuki menaikkan sedikit bajunya Sarada sebelum menempelkan dirinya ke belahan punggung sang gadis. Kepalanya diistirahatkan di bahu milik Sarada, dagunya mulai bermain-main dengan leher jenjang milik Sarada.

Spontan terdengar desahan Sarada. Ia tidak mengira kalau _skinship_ bisa memberikan sensasi seintens ini. Dan ketika Boruto mulai mencoba versinya sendiri dengan menarik dirinya lebih dekat menggunakan tangannya yang masih berada di bokong Sarada, ia mengeluarkan desahan yang tidak kalah kerasnya. Untuk sejenak, Sarada melupakan hal memalukan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, akal sehatnya mendadak muncul kembali, ketika ia ingat bahwa keperawanan wanita adalah sesuatu yang harus dijaga. Pesan Mama dan Papa yang baik hati. Dan kedua orang ini telah melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menjurus kepada...

Dalam tiga detik, kedua Shinobi lelaki itu terjungkal, efek dari Sarada yang mendorong Boruto dari tubuhnya. Mitsuki sendiri terkena efek samping dari dorongan tersebut, sehingga dagunya ikut terhempas.

"Sa...Sarada?"

"Mesum! SHANNAAAROOOO!"

\--nng--

"Cih!" Cibir Boruto. "Pantas saja Sarada langsung salah sangka begitu. Ternyata kau malah mengambil inisiatif dari Icha-Icha Forward, ya!"

 _Eh?_

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa Forward adalah buku yang superior, Boruto. Justru buku Advancement itu yang membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap kita."

"Memangnya kau pikir baru pdkt sekali dia langsung mau melakukan _skinship_?" Boruto tertawa kecil. "Wanita seperti Sarada, yang diurus oleh orang konservatif seperti Sasuke-sama itu akan ketakutan jika diperlakukan demikian, meski ia telah mengenal baik dirimu. Seharusnya kau tahu soal itu, muka pucat."

"Aku mendengarnya merintih kesenangan ketika aku mendekapnya, jadi yang kau katakan itu tidak relevan. Justru meremas pantat itu yang kelewat binal, Bolot."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Disaat kedua pemuda ini mulai bertengkar sengit (walau Mitsuki jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan Boruto), sang Hokage malah asyik di dunianya sendiri.

Ia memikirkan tentang akar permasalahan semua ini.

 _Semua ini...karena buku Sannin mesum itu?_

Ia pun bersumpah.

 _Jiraiya!_ _Ero-Sannin kampret! Kalau anakku sampai disunat pake chidori gara-gara buku serial terkutukmu itu, kau akan kucincang di akhirat sana kelak!_

\--nng--

Di dunia lain, arwah seorang Shinobi berambut putih mendadak bersin dan batuk-batuk.

Fin atawa Owari.

\--nng--

Ya itu dia cerita dari saya! Silahkan flame saya karena ini bukan mama lemon, tapi cuma sekedar Jeruk Nipis alias Lime dengan kadar 6,8 persen!

Flame saya, ya! Flame sebanyak-banyaknya! AHAHHAHAHAH!


	2. Salah Sangka

Nah! Akhirnya dibikin juga chapter keduanya! Mungkin juga ini akan menjadi lebih dari dua chapter kalau memungkinkan. Karena Sasuke masih belum muncul juga. Semuanya pengen ngeliat Sasuke mencincang 'alat' Boruto dan Mitsuki idup-idup, kan?

Dan terima kasih kepada para reviewer. Memang buku itu harusnya memakan korban jiwa banyak. Masa Kakashi baca porno di tempat publik nggak diapa-apain?

Oh, dan kenapa saya minta diflame? Penyakit gaje saya kumat...

Oh, dan warningnya sama kayak sebelumnya. Cuma Sarada udah tingkat 68 OOCnya. Hati-hati, ya!

-ng-

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak tragedi icha-icha terjadi.

Tidak pernah ada kejadian dimana salah satu pemilik Rinnegan mencoba menyunat anak orang; Sarada tidak pernah memberitahu apa yang terjadi kepada Papanya. Sakura pun dengan bijaknya memilih untuk tidak mendiskusikan hal ini kepada Sasuke, dan juga mengancam shinobi lainnya dengan Super Shannaro-nya untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi.

Bagaimana dengan Mitsuki dan Boruto?

"Akan kubuktikan kalau Icha-Icha Shawty itu lebih jitu untuk menaklukan hati seorang gadis 'ttebasa!"

Ya...

Tampaknya mereka berdua masih bersaing untuk memperebutkan hati anak klan Uchiha tersebut. Dan entah mengapa mereka masih menganggap bahwa buku mesum itu mujarab dan manjur untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Memang sih, mengikuti buku itu bikin Sarada 7 hari 7 malam ngelamun dan ngimpiin Boruto/Mitsuki bercumbu dengannya, tapi apa mereka tidak takut resiko bakal disunat pake chidori?

Ah. Tapi mungkin ini memang sebuah bukti, kalau cinta itu buta dan mematikan.

 _Anyway, let's get back to the story, kay?_ Kata interlude tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba nongol tanpa dijemput, dan pergi lagi tanpa diantar. Ngomong-ngomong, jelangkung itu mirip Ouija, kan?

Ah! Malah tambah ngaco!

Boruto, yang notabene punya kelebihan di kecepatannya dibandingkan para ninja seangkatannya, sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Menurut primbon Shawty, onsen dimana cowok dan cewek bisa mandi bersama adalah moment dimana sebuah pelukan mesra bisa membuat sang cewek rela memberikan apapun. Dengan pewangi yang takarannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya, ia akan tertarik duluan dan-

"Ehehehe!"

Eh?

Suara tawa Sarada? Ia terdengar senang sekali!

Mendekati sumber suara, Boruto berkehendak untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu terdengar sangat senang. Tentunya Boruto penasaran dan sekaligus ingin memanfaatkan informasi itu. Biografi sang Ero-Sannin yang sudah wafat selalu menekankan atas melakukan hal-hal kecil namun bermakna untuk mendapatkan hati mereka, termasuk melakukan hal yang dapat membuat target tertawa sendirian.

Namun yang didapatkan Boruto lain dengan yang telah ia harapkan.

Di depannya terlihat Uchiha Sarada, tengah duduk sendirian di padang rumput. Wajahnya terlihat manis sekali, lengkap dengan senyuman yang menawan hati dan rona merah di pipinya. Tidak ada properti apapun yang tengah ia bawa, menunjukkan bahwa apapun yang membuatnya senang hanya ada di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Boruto harus menggigiti lidahnya sendiri agar ia tidak langsung 'menyerang' Sarada. Belum pernah ia melihat Sarada tersenyum semanis ini. Meski ia jauh lebih sopan daripada kebanyakan orang Uchiha dan lebih berperilaku seperti ibunya, Sarada adalah orang yang lumayan tertutup, dan jika ia sedang tidak jaim biasanya ia terlihat sedikit malu. Mendapatinya dalam kondisi yang sedang riang gembira secara terang-terangan itu jarang sekali.

"Sa...Sarada?"

"Halo, Boruto!" Jawab Sarada dengan riangnya.

Boruto dan Sarada saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, sebelum sang gadis memalingkan mukanya.

"Kyaa!" Ia berteriak sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

Jika saja Boruto tidak sedang jatuh hati, mungkin ia sudah mengira kalau Sarada salah makan pagi ini atau kesurupan arwah fangirls karena berperilaku seperti ini. Namun yang ada justru sang remaja hampir kena diabetes dan serangan jantung melihat pemandangan yang sangat manis ini. Jika ia tidak menahan diri ia sudah memeluk erat gadis itu seperti guling kesayangannya di rumah.

Memegangi dadanya layaknya menahan sesuatu agar tidak copot, ia bertanya.

"Sarada, kau kenapa?"

"Hmm...cerita nggak ya..."

Kembali, Boruto yang harusnya ayan melihat kejadian OOC seakut kanker di kutil ini malah memegangi dadanya lebih kuat sembari memalingkan wajah. Dadanya berdetak kencang sekali. Rasanya jika ia melihat Sarada berkelakuan seperti ini lebih lama satu detik saja jantungnya akan copot.

Dan Sarada? Ia kembali asyik ke dunianya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana ia menjadi kesengsem seperti ini..

-ng-

"Kyaa! Aku benar-benar cinta kepada mereka berdua!"

Sarada pun berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa mempedulikan Inojin yang terhempas ke dinding oleh pukulan Shannaro dirinya. Ia baru saja terkena teknik baru Inojin yang membuat dirinya melampiaskan emosi terdalamnya yang telah ia rahasiakan dari orang lain, serta membuatnya jauh lebih intens dan ekspresif dari sebelumnya.

Hasilnya, cintanya yang sempat terpendam, kini semakin kuat bin tidak karuan.

"Cih! Ternyata semua perempuan sama saja. Bayar, Chouchou!"

"Kupikir ia bakal mencak-mencak karena dinamai dari Salad..." Kata Chouchou sembari memberikan uangnya kepada Shikadai.

"Sudah kubilang ia dinamai dari Saraswati, dewi pengetahuan. Dari mana kau berpikir kalau paman Sasuke akan terinspirasi dari makanan kesukaannya itu?"

"Tau ah!" Sahut Chouchou tak acuh sembari meninggalkan tempat perkara.

"Woi..." Kata seorang Genin yang masih menempel di dinding layaknya cicak. "Turunkan aku. Pukulan si mata empat itu sakit sekali. Rasanya tulangku remuk semua.

Dan namanya itu dari Sarada Devi, dungu..."

-ng-

Dan sejak saat itu, Sarada tidak bisa tidak membayangkan wajah Boruto dan Mitsuki selama 5 detik saja. Selalu terbayang wajah cakep mereka dari bangun hingga tidur. Bahkan sempat terbayang kedua ninja itu berbuat lebih jauh dari 'insiden' itu hingga mereka...

"KYAAA!" Sarada berteriak lagi akibat imej-imej yang...tidak senonoh itu muncul lagi. Kalau saja ia tidak merasa keenakan dengan perasaannya sekarang, mungkin ia sudah mencincang Inojin karena jurusnya tidak habis-habis masa berlakunya.

"Sarada!" Teriak Boruto. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Di desa terpencil Udonnesia, seorang penyanyi bernama Ariel langsung bersin-bersin.

Sarada pun mulai berbicara tentang masalahnya. "Aku jatuh cinta, Boruto. Aku cinta sekali hingga aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan mereka dari pikiranku satu detik saja."

Hati Boruto langsung jatuh ke parit di dalam jurang yang tersimpan di palung neraka terdalam. Sarada sudah jatuh hati kepada orang lain. Jauh lebih cinta daripada dirinya dan Mitsuki. Lebih dari satu lagi! Ia pun langsung to the point. "Siapa orangnya?" Ia bertanya, suaranya terdengar mengancam.

Ditanya sama pemilik hatinya, Sarada pun langsung _blushing_ sampai keluar asap dari telinganya tanpa mengindahkan nada ancaman Boruto. "Tidaak. Aku maluuuu..."

"KATAKAN, SARADA!"

Sarada pun terhenti...dan menangis. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Boruto pun terbebaskan dari belenggu amarahnya yang bergejolak.

"S..Sarada!" Kata Boruto yang sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan; menakuti seorang wanita yang tengah rapuh jiwanya. "Maaf!"

"Kau ke...kejam Boru..ru..to!" Sahut Sarada yang masih tersengguk-sengguk. "Apa s...salahnya ja..jatuh cinta sssam..ma anak o...orang pen..pen...penting di desaaa. WAAAA!"

Sarada pun melarikan diri dari kejadian perkara, meninggalkan Boruto sendirian. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang bukan dirinya sendiri;kalau ini Sarada yang lama, Boruto sudah terkena imbas dari amukan jurus Shannaro.

Memilih untuk membiarkan Sarada sendirian dulu, Boruto pun pergi untuk membereskan target dan tersangka pertama. Bersaing dengan Mitsuki saja sudah bikin pusing tujuh keliling, bagaimana dengan dua orang atau lebih?

Targetnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikadai, anak penasehat Hokage?

-ng-

"Ayah?"

 _"Ya Shikadai?"_ Kata ayahnya dari telepon.

"Pekerjaanmu merepotkan sekali. Lebih baik seperti aku, menikmati pemandangan alam dan awan." Kata Shikadai lewat gadget genggamnya.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata anaknya. "Ayah juga senang seperti itu, bermalas-malasan. Mimpi kita berdua sama sedari kecil."

"Lalu, kenapa ayah mengambil pekerjaan itu?"

"Agar orang-orang seperti ayah dan kamu bisa melanjutkan mimpi ayah. Dan kalau bukan karena ayah, mungkin Hokage kita harus bekerja 20 jam sehari."

Sang anak, yang sedari tadi terus bersantai, kini punya apresiasi baru kepada ayahnya. "Pekerjaanmu mulia sekali, ayah."

"Katakan itu kepada ibu setiap kali dia marah-marah karena ayah pulang telat, ya nak."

"Ah! Terlalu menyusahkan. Palingan dia malah ikut memarahiku karena berpihak kepada ayah."

"Perempuan itu memang menyusahkan ya? Apalagi jika mereka menakutkan seperti ibumu itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahinya?"

"Karena seperti pengorbananku untuk bekerja agar para pemalas bisa bermalas-malasan, cintaku mengalahkan rasa takutku kepadanya." Jawab ayahnya matang.

Shikadai pun tambah hormat kepada ayahnya. "Kau adalah orang yang romantis dan berjiwa besar, ayah."

Shikamaru tambah bangga kepada dirinya sendiri dan anaknya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengerti, nak."

"Tapi seperti Boruto, aku tidak akan seperti ayah. Aku akan menikahi perempuan berperingai kalem, bekerja di kebun keluarga kita, dan hanya menjadi konsultan per-bayaran untuk masalah desa yang super serius!"

Shikamaru tidak punya hati untuk mengatakan kalau kenyataan itu terkadang pahit. Boruto, misalnya; meski ia tidak mau menjadi Hokage, sejarah mengatakan bahwa orang seperti Tsunade telah membuktikan bahwa pemimpin bisa berasal dari orang yang mampu tapi tidak mau, dan Boruto bisa termasuk ke kategori tersebut.

Dan menikahi perempuan kalem? Maaf, tapi takdir telah mengultimatum bahwa setiap kepala pemimpin Nara harus terjerat cinta para perempuan bertemperamen layaknya tukang begal. Tidak ada cara lain;istri mereka harus layaknya jelmaan bidadari yang naik dari neraka.

"Semoga impianmu tercapai, nak." Kata ayahnya simpel.

Dan setelah itu, Shikadai pun kembali beristirahat. Tidak habisnya ia memuji dirinya sendiri. Idenya untuk saling bertukar jutsu kepada teman setimnya memang tokcer. Ia sendiri mendapati dirinya sangat menikmati efek jurus klan Yamanaka yang membuat dirinya sangat rileks. Ya, karena ia bukan keturunan dari klan Yamanaka ia mendapat efek samping dimana kekuatan ototnya melemah selama 3 jam akibat kondisi spiritualnya, tapi toh hari ini dia cuma ingin bersantai, kan?

Dan mendadak, ia merasa dirinya diselimuti oleh aura yang mencekam.

Dari seorang Uzumaki. Ia tahu betul aura ini karena Himawari pernah ngambek karena ia tidak sengaja memutuskan sendal kesayangan Hima sampai keluar Byakugannya.

Shikadai pun hanya bisa pasrah. Timingnya betul-betul jelek hari ini. Masih sempat-sempatnya berlagak cuek, ia menelepon kembali ayahnya.

"Yah?"

"Apa, nak?"

"Jiwa dan ragaku diasuransikan, kan?"

Sang ayah di balik teleponnya cuma bisa berkedip kebingungan. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya saja." Jawabnya bohong sebelum ia meneruskan pembicaraan. "Dan ayah?"

"Apalagi?"

"Bisa titip salam kepada keluarga Uzumaki dan Yamanaka nanti? Tapi bukan salam biasa."

"Salam seperti apa?"

Sebelum dihajar habis-habisan oleh rasengan dan ratusan bunshinnya Boruto, ia berhasil mengatarakan niatnya. "Salam jari tengah."

-ng-

"Hiks...hiks...Boruto jahat!"

Ya. Sang Uchiha yang hormonnya lagi sangat labil itu masih menangis sembari memetik bunga gak jelas. Gara-gara ini, innernya yang diwarisi dari ibunya ini malah muncul.

 **Yes! Boruto memang jahat. Kau harus membuat si brengsek itu meminta maaf sambil bersimpuh, Sarada!**

 _A...apa itu tidak terlalu? Aku kan masih cinta..._

 **Mama cinta pada papa dan dia masih memukulnya dengan super Shannaro tiap kali papa bertindak bodoh, kan? Dan kau bisa meminta hal lain, seperti memintanya memelukmu dengan busana sekedar boxer, agar kau dapat merasakan lekuk-lekuk perutnya yang Six-pack dan-**

"Cukup! Gyaaaa!" Sarada langsung jingkrak-jingkrak karena imajinasi nakalnya mulai merembes ke otaknya lagi.

Tingkah laku Sarada bikin rekan setimnya yang satu lagi, yang juga memegang belahan jiwanya kebingungan.

 _Sepertinya pelaksanaan taktik Icha-Icha Leisure harus diurungkan dulu..._

Ya. Ternyata orang bodoh yang mengelu-elukan novel laknat mesum itu layaknya sebuah kitab cinta yang suci masih berjumlah dua orang.

"Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Kyaaa!" Sang gadis langsung berputar melihat pujaan satunya lagi. Dalam dua detik, ia langsung menyembunyikan blushing di pipinya itu dengan memutar badannya lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mitsuki?"

"Aku tengah mencari bunga terindah pujaan hatiku, tapi aku tak tahu kalau ia sedang memetik bunga betulan sambil menangis." Katanya datar namun sedikit sinis dan penuh bualan. Dan tampaknya ia juga sedikit kesal. "Siapa yang berani membuatmu menangis?"

Sarada langsung panik. Mitsuki adalah tipe ninja yang tidak segan untuk membunuh dalam misi jika sangat diperlukan. Ia tidak tega membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Mitsuki kepada Boruto kalau ia sampai tahu. "Ti...tidak ada!"

"Sarada, aku telah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun." Katanya sembari mengelus pipi Sarada yang semakin memerah. Jika saja ia anak Hinata, mungkin ia sudah pingsan dari tadi. "Kau adalah gadis manis yang berhati kuat. Tidak mungkin kau bisa menangis tanpa ada yang benar-benar melukai hatimu. Jadi jujurlah padaku, Sarada. Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sarada masih tidak tega. Akhirnya, ia hanya memberi petunjuk. "Dia orang yang kita kenal. Rambutnya agak unik, dan ia...bau sekali!"

Ya. Boruto tadi bau parfum. Parfum yqng sungguh semerbak membuat dirinya tambah menarik. Dan mengingat ia sudah berlari kencang dari 20 menit yang lalu, bau parfumnya sudah mulai hilang, kan?

"Aku mengerti."

Dan Mitsuki pun langsung pergi, membuat Sarada hanya bisa harap-harap cemas agar ia tidak menemukan Boruto.

Ya, bagaimana kalau malah ketemu orang lain, Sarada?

-ng-

"Yosh! Latihanmu hari ini selesai, Metal Lee!"

"Ayah! Aku bisa merasakan semangat jiwa mudaku bergejolak! Badanku basah, penuh dengan keringat! Aroma tubuhku begitu intens dan semerbak!"

"ANAKKU!"

"AYAH!"

"ANAKKU!"

"AYAH!"

Ya. Jika ada orang lain di sekitar mereka berkomentar atas keanehan fenomena bukan jurus bukan sihir ini yang bikin orang awam mau muntah ini, mungkin Metal Lee sudah grogi dan membuat sunsetnya jatuh ke laut sehingga terciptalah tsunami yang merendam harga dirinya.

Dan sebentar lagi, akan ada orang tersebut.

Mitsuki tengah mengendap-ngendap. Dia pernah secara tidak sengaja menemukan spot dimana keluarga Lee mempraktekan semangat sunset muda mereka, dan ia tahu bahwa sang Lee muda adalah tersangka utamanya. Ia hanya perlu bukti lain untuk membuktikan bahwa Metal bersalah atas tuduhan membuat seorang gadis yang sangat manis menangis.

Perlahan, ia memanjangkan lehernya untuk mendekati keluarga tersebut agar Shinobi berkulit putih pucat itu bisa mendengar mereka lebih baik.

"Kau sudah menemukan orangnya, Lee?"

"Ya, ayahku! Sarada adalah orang yang cocok! Aku sudah mendekatinya setiap pagi!"

Bingo. Tidak peduli bagaimana dan kenapa Metal membuatnya menangis, Mitsuki sudah punya buktinya kalau Lee Jr. bersalah...

-ng-

"Lalala..."

Ya. Metal Lee senang sekali. Ia telah menemukannya.

 _Sarada. Kau memang cocok...untuk menjadi rival abadiku!_

Hohoho...

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali..."

"Gyaa!" Sang Shinobi berambut mangkuk dan berpakaian spandex yang suka grogi itu langsung menutupi dirinya dengan handuk terdekat. Dia tidak ingin Mitsuki berkomentar atas satupun kecacatan di fisiknya. Sudah cukup tuan Sai seorang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mitsuki?"

"Hanya memastikan saja...penyuka salad."

Metal Lee langsung shok. Salad adalah kode bagi para shinobi untuk Sarada. Khususnya orang-orang yang tertarik padanya baik fisik maupun spiritual. "Ba...bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, kau harus hati-hati, Metal. Kita adalah ninja. Mengendap-ngendap untuk mencari informasi adalah keahlian kita. Tapi melihat ayahmu yang selalu tidak bisa diam itu, mungkin kau tidak tahu banyak soal hal ini."

Metal langsung stres. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk mengendap-ngendap dengan baik. Semua latihannya murni taijutsu. Namun, ia kali ini bersikeras untuk tidak langsung depresi dan melakukan konfrontasi kepada sang kritikus. "Di...diam kau! Aku telah dielu-elukan sebagai shinobi muda dengan potensi taijutsu terbaik dari dulu! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa latihan super keras dan talenta taijutsu adalah kombinasi terbaik! Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih kuat daripada tuan Gai yang hampir mengalahkan Madara sendirian!"

Mitsuki langsung mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyerang. Sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya yang masih tersenyum angkuh dari tadi.

"Buktikan."

Metal Lee pun langsung berakselerasi untuk menghajar Mitsuki, tanpa mengetahui kalau ada ular listrik raksasa tidak jauh di dekat tubuh Shinobi pucat berambut biru itu yang menanti dirinya.

Ya...siapa bilang kalau ninja harus bertarung secara bersih?

-ng-

Dua minggu kemudian (dan 8 ninja muda malang yang berakhir di ICU)...

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau orangnya dari dulu, Mitsuki, Sannin ular dan anak dari Orochimaru!"

Sang Shinobi berambut pirang itu tengah saling berhadapan dengan rival kisah cintanya itu di lembah pertarungan Madara dan Hashirama. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk pertarungan terakhir.

"Dan aku seharusnya lebih awas terhadap dirimu, Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari klan Uzumaki dan Hyuga."

"Cih!" Cibir Boruto. "Kau tahu? Aku pikir dia jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selain kita hingga berbunga-bunga seperti itu. Ternyata aku salah pengertian!"

"Dan hanya ada satu orang selain keluarganya yang ia tidak ingin disakiti orang lain sampai dia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa orangnya secara langsung. Boruto, mengetahui kaulah yang membuatnya menangis, meski aku sedikit lega karena orang terdekat yang melakukannya, aku tetap akan menghajarmu habis-habisan karena kau berani membentaknya."

"Dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa dirikulah yang layak. Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!"

Kembali, ada musisi dari Udonnesia yang bersin-bersin.

"Dan kau hanya modus, Mitsuki! Aku tahu kalau alasanmu bertarung sama denganku!"

Mitsuki hanya semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Memang kau bukan pilihan, Boruto."

Lagi-lagi, ada seorang musisi yang bersin-bersin. Mau mengkritik politikus korup hari ini malah jatuh sakit!

"Oh ya? Mari kita buktikan dattebasa!"

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua Shinobi muda yang akan bertarung ini terdapat ninja-ninja tersembunyi dari berbagai klan yang siap mencincang mereka karena menyakiti Shinobi muda mereka yang paling bertalenta. Salah satu dari mereka adalah sang bidadari dari neraka padang pasir, Temari Nara, ibu anak korban Boruto yang koma 7 hari 6 malam dan baru bisa bicara tadi pagi. Di sampingnya adalah seorang lelaki dewasa berspandex hijau. Dia sangat marah mendapati anaknya yang gosong disetrum ular listrik satu juta volt hingga baru bisa berbicara atas ketidakadilan yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

Ya. Mampus mereka.

-ng-

Naluri orang tua memang tidak bisa dihiraukan.

"Na..Naruto!" Sahut istri Hokage. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?"

Naruto, yang sudah tahu kemana anaknya pergi dari pagi berkata, "Hinata istriku," Katanya pelan, "Mari kita doakan Boruto dan Mitsuki yang telah gugur dalan medan perang. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat mencegah mereka, Hinata."

Hinata shok. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anaknya sedang berperang. Padahal hari ini dia sehat walafiat sebelum pamit pergi. Sebelum ia pingsan mendengar berita yang sangat menyesakkan dada itu, ia bertanya. "P-perang apa, Naruto?"

Naruto, yang mata kirinya sudah mengalirkan air mata itu hanya berujar sebanyak dua kata. "Perang cinta."

Rasa sakit di dada Hinata pun langsung tergantikan dengan kebingungan yang dahsyat. Apa itu perang cinta?

Naruto pun berjanji dalam hati untuk mencincang Kakashi dan Anko kelak. Cuma dua orang itu yang bakal terang-terangan membaca dan menjelaskan Icha-Icha di publik kepada dua pemuda di bawah umur. Akibat kedua orang itu anaknya menjadi icha-icha lover sejati!

Tapi Kakashi akan diganyang jauh lebih sadis. Anko, Kunoichi penggemar manisan yang tubuh seksinya sudah menjadi tambun itu jadi penggemar novel erotika gara-gara dia.

-ng-

Nah! Flame saya! Flame sebanyak-banyaknya! Mwahahahaha!


	3. Himawari, Dokter Cinta

Wahahahaha! Terima kasih atas reviewsnya! Anda senang, saya ikut senang! Wahahaha!

Dan ini dia! Chapter ketiga dari cerita nista ini! Mungkin kurang pas kondisinya karena Idul Adha, tapi ya...kapan lagi?

Warning: Chapter ini agak nakal ya. Jadi yang dibawah 15 tahun jangan baca. Juga, ada sedikit suasana melankolisnya. :D

-ng-

"Ah...Mitsukeeh, jangaan..."

Suara rintihan pelan itu berasal dari kamar Sarada yang tengah tidur seorang diri.

"Mmm...Borutouh..."

Ya. Sang gadis tengah bermimpi indah tentang dua pemuda terpenting di hidupnya melakukan...'hal-hal'. Untuk menghormati rating cerita ini, isi mimpinya tidak akan kami gambarkan secara detail.

"Ah-"

Dan ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya, euforia masih tergambarkan dengan jelas di wajahnya yang cantik. Perlahan, ia sadar bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di kamarnya.

Dan kemudian, ia menangis sedih.

"Hiks...hiks...Boruto bodo, Mitsuki baka...kenapa kalian harus melukai orang hanya untuk sebuah kesalahpahaman...

Hatiku masih sakit, harus putus dengan kalian..."

-ng-

"Huaaaa! Hima-chan, lakukan sesuatu untuk kakakmu ini!" Tangis anak lelaki Uzumaki yang sedang keluar air mata buayanya itu.

"Hima gak mau! Rusa milik Shikadai nakal, gigitin bajuku sembarangan."

"Maksud kakak bukan ngebantu ngurus kebun milik klan Nara!"

Ya. Ini semua gara-gara kejadian waktu itu. Setelah Boruto dan Mitsuki keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan kesepakatan yang telah ditentukan mereka dihukum untuk kerja bakti bagi para klan-klan yang Shinobi mudanya diganyang mereka, bergantian selama dua minggu. Sekarang ia sedang gundah gulana, karena layaknya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, kekasih hatinya memutuskan hubungan antara mereka secara dadakan. Dan bukan putus yang putus tapi masih temenan; sang gadis benar-benar tidak mau melihat muka Boruto.

 _Tapi kan kita belum pacaran Sarada..._

Ya. Alasan yang sangat ringkih itu tidak berhasil untuk membujuk Sarada, malah membuatnya dicaci maki Bolot dan segala rupa karena tidak peka terhadap situasi. Dan hasilnya, Boruto sekarang sedang Sakaw karena sudah dua minggu tidak diberi jatah lagi oleh Sarada (dua minggu pertama dihabiskan untuk membantu klan guru Shino yang keponakannya disekap di ruangan penuh baygon).

Maksudnya jatah ketemuan! Bukan jatah 'itu'!Dasar ngeres...

Himawari hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan jijik. "Kalau ngembaliin celana dalamnya Anko-sensei diam-diam lagi, Hima juga gak mau!"

"AGH! ITU KAN CUMA SEKALI!" Teriak kakaknya dengan wajah yang sangat malu. Ya. Ketika para shinobi lelaki muda menemukan foto guru penggemar manisan dango itu di masa mudanya, mereka langsung kesengsem berat melihat bodinya yang yahud dan hanya tertutupi oleh jaring hitam, rok mini dan jaket yang tidak dikancingi. Bahkan beberapa berani mencuri pakaian dalamnya milik Anko saking tergodanya, termasuk Boruto yang waktu itu masih tidak peka sama perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sarada. "Masalah kakak lebih baru lagi!"

"Oh...maksud kakak, kakak pengen baikan lagi sama Sarada-chan ya..."

"Tuh, kamu ngerti!" Kata kakaknya girang campur kesal gara-gara adiknya pura-pura centil sewaktu mengatakan Sarada seakan mempermainkan dirinya layaknya manusia bodoh. Dasar adik tidak berperikeuzumakian!

"Tapi kan dia ngeputusin kakak dan Mitsuki karena tindakan bodoh kalian berdua. Kalau kakak sudah membuktikan kedewasaan kakak, aku yakin pasti dia bakal minta rujuk lagi!"

"Itu dia masalahnya! Sampai kapan kita harus begini? Baru dua minggu aja kakak udah mau semaput!"

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, putri bungsu Uzumaki ini pun teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu...

 _Flashback no Jutsu (bukan filler yang ngelama-lamain, ya!)_

Sudah beberapa hari Himawari tidak melihat Sarada dimanapun juga. Gadis manis ini pun berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi satu-satunya Uchiha muda itu. Selain tidak ada teman main lain karena alasan-alasan tertentu (seperti sedang keluar kota, misi ninja, atau untuk yang tidak beruntung, masih dirawat karena jadi korban Boruto dan Mitsuki), Himawari juga ingin mengecek kondisi Sarada yang terlihat lesu sejak tidak bisa bertemu Mitsuki dan Boruto sebagai hukuman mereka.

Sewaktu ia sudah sampai di pekarangan rumah Uchiha, ia mendengar suara sang gadis Uchiha yang berdendang.

 _Di malam yang sesunyi ini_

 _Aku sendiri_

 _Tiada yang menemani..._

Himawari pun terpukau mendengar suara indah Sarada yang juga terdengar memilukan, terdengar betul kalau Sarada menyanyikan lagu legendaris dari desa Udonnesia itu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Saking menghayatinya, Himawari sampai pulang terus menyetel lagu itu di pikirannya dan lupa akan tujuan ia ke sana.

Flashback no Jutsu ended.

 _Oh...jadi ini alasan Sarada menyanyikan lagu itu. Kupikir dia pengen ketemu paman Sasuke yang pernah berprofesi Bang Toyib tulen itu. Pantas aja; Masa lagu buat ayah sendiri diubah liriknya jadi Tolol, Bolot, Baka dan Ahou..._

"Hima! Jangan ngelamun, dong!"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" Kata Himawari gak jelas kepada diri sendiri.

"Eh?"

"Hima akan ngebantu nii-chan, tapi Hima minta buat ajak kak Mitsuki juga. Hima tidak mau kakak ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan meninggalkan kak Mitsuki sendirian."

Boruto cuma berkedip-kedip bingung. "Bukannya kamu pernah bilang ke Sarada untuk tidak mendua lagi?"

"Ya...mau bagaimana lagi? Jelas kak Sarada cinta sama kalian berdua. Dan pacaran sama nikah kan beda kak! Aku yakin, waktu dia akhirnya harus memilih, kalian bertiga sudah cukup dewasa untuk melanjutkan hidup kalian apapun pilihannya nanti."

Sang kakak awalnya hanya bengong melihat pikiran adiknya yang terbuka. Kemudian, langsung ia memeluk adiknya gemas. "UWAAA! Adikku benar-benar dewasa, pengertian dan berpikiran luaaas!"

"AAH! SAKIT KAK! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!" Adiknya kewalahan akibat dari pelukan maut sang kakak.

-ng-

"Kok nggak dijawab-jawab, ya?" Kata Himawari heran.

Kedua Uzumaki muda itu kini tengah berada di depan apartemen milik Mitsuki. Namun hingga kini belum ada jawaban dari Mitsuki, ataupun pintu yang dibuka; terkadang cowok misterius itu membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa ada jawaban salam dari mulutnya, entah karena malas atau kenapa.

"Mungkin dia masih...melakukan aktifitas kerja bakti bersama guru Lee." Kata Boruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

Himawari hanya bisa ikut prihatin dan ketakutan. Ya. Untuk menebus kesalahannya karena andilnya dalam menyetrum anaknya, Rock Lee menyuruh Mitsuki untuk 'mengikuti program semangat muda hijau', alias ikut latihan-latihan Taijutsu super berat dari Rock Lee, lengkap dengan pemberat 500 kilo di setiap lengan dan kaki. Lebih parahnya lagi, program itu juga memaksa Mitsuki untuk menjadi bintang iklan masyarakat untuk semangat muda Konoha, yang disutradarai oleh guru Gai sendiri, lengkap dengan spandex, wig batok kelapa warna biru, gigi dibayclin, dan alis super tebal. Kalau sampai itu iklan juga ikut disiarkan di desa Orochimaru, mungkin Mitsuki sudah digantikan oleh Mitsuki II saking sudah ternistainya dia.

 _Hiii..Hima gak mau punya alis tebel kayak ulet!_

"Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan Byakugan." Kata Boruto sambil mengaktifkan Byakugannya yang baru aktif satu tahun yang lalu. Himawari juga mengikutinya.

Dan benar! Mitsuki sedang tergeletak di kasur kamarnya layaknya pelepah pisang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terlihat lesu sekali seperti tidak dikasih makan satu minggu full. Dan pakaian spandex dari shootingnya pun belum sempat ia ganti. Tampaknya rutinitas klan Lee itu sungguh ter-la-lu!

"Sore, para Shinobi muda yang penuh gairah!"

"Ah! Lee-Sensei!" Kata kedua Uzumaki bersaudara kaget. "Ada perlu apa dengan kami?"

"Sebenarnya, aku kemari untuk menjemput Mitsuki. Hukuman waktu itu, ingat kan Boruto?" Tanya Lee kepada Boruto sedikit sinis.

"Ehehe...sebenarnya, kami juga ada perlu dengan Mitsuki."

"I...iya, guru Lee!" Tambah Hima. "Kami sudah menggunakan Byakugan untuk mengintip kamarnya, tapi dia belum terlihat juga. Sepertinya dia memang tidak ada di sini." Katanya bohong.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, ia pasti sedang berkunjung ke desanya."

"Eh?"

"Kita punya sedikit taruhan: Kalau Mitsuki bisa meninggalkan desa ini tanpa ada satupun ANBU yang memberitahukannya padaku, maka ia boleh berlibur selama dua hari. Tapi kalau kita menemukannya, ia harus memanjat monumen Hokage sebanyak 20 kali bolak-balik. Sepertinya reputasi dirinya sebagai shinobi muda terpintar setelah Shikadai memang benar, hingga dia mampu berkelit dari kami semua, hanya dengan rencana yang ia buat selama 2 hari! Oh, semangat jiwa muda dengan otak yang cerdas memang kombinasi yang cemerlang! YOSH! Shinobi masa depan kita memang sangat berbakat!"

Dan begitu saja, sang ninja berspandex itu langsung minggat, bermaksud untuk meneruskan latihan keliling Konoha sambil Stand-Up 50 kali lagi.

"Guru Lee bersemangat terus, ya?" Kata Hima layaknya Sherlock alias semua orang bisa lihat.

"Keliling Konoha sambil Stand-Up? Untung bukan aku yang berurusan dengannya."

"OH TERIMA KASIH!" Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Mitsuki terbuka. Pemiliknya langsung merangkul kedua penyelamatnya. "Terima kasih. Kalian sudah menyelamatkanku dari neraka Spandex yang sangat nyata itu."

"Aargh! Kau bau sekali, Mitsuki!"

"Terimakasihterimakasihterima ka...sih..."

Dan si Mitsuki langsung tersungkur ke lantai karena saking lelahnya dia. Tampaknya ia telah menghabiskan setiap tenaganya yang masih tersisa hanya untuk berterima kasih.

"...Apa dia masih bisa ikut rencana kita, Himawari?"

"Oh, justru ini lebih bagus, kak! Serahkan saja pada Hima! Setelah ini pasti Sarada langsung rujuk sama kalian lagi!"

-ng-

"Hah..."

Terlihat di pemandian air panas seorang Uchiha muda bernama Sarada.

Di tempat yang ia selalu kunjungi seminggu sekali itu, biasanya ia menggunakannya untuk berelaksasi dan memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi sepanjang minggu, seperti kenakalan teman-temannya di sekolah dulu. Yang tidak berubah adalah Boruto, yang selalu muncul di pikirannya; tidak peduli apa hal yang dilakukannya tergolong kategori bodoh atau keren, anak Hokage yang rambutnya kuning jabrig itu selalu terbayang di benak miliknya Sarada.

Dan sekarang pun bukan pengecualian.

 _Boruto, Mitsuki...apa yang bisa kalian lakukan agar harga diri kalian kembali seperti semula lagi?_

Ya. Itulah satu dari banyaknya alasan kenapa Sarada 'putus'. Kedua Shinobi yang dulunya punya martabat tinggi itu kini sedang hina-hinanya akibat penyerangan kepada para ninja seangkatannya yang tidak jelas itu. Walau Sarada mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ini untuk mempertahankan martabat Uchihanya, tapi hati kecilnya mengiyakan kalau ini agar Boruto dan Mitsuki punya motivasi lebih untuk mengembalikan pamor mereka menjadi salah satu Shinobi yang masa mudanya paling terjamin. Namun apa daya, mereka berdua terkekang oleh jadwal kerja bakti mereka itu.

 _Duh...gimana kalau Boruto dan Mitsuki malah tambah stres ya..._

"Saradanee-chan!"

Nah. Muncul dokter cinta kita, saudara-saudari. Sambutlah, Himaaaawariiiiii...

"Hima-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ya...bersantai pastinya, kak Sarada!" Sahutnya riang dari balik kabut asap yang mengisi atmosfer pemandian, sebelum menambahkan: "Hima juga bawa kak Boruto dan Mitsuki, lho!"

Sarada pun langsung merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Dengan susah payahnya ia mencoba untuk bersikap dingin terhadap berita itu. "Untuk apa kau mengajak dua orang pembuat onar itu kesini? Kau tahu kan kalau kolam ini terbuka untuk laki-laki dan perempuan? Bagaimana kalau mereka berbuat yang nggak-nggak?"

"Ya...Boruto kan kakaknya Hima. Masa tidak diajak? Tenang saja, kak Sarada! Dia pake baju renang one-piece, kok!"

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Kata Sarada, yang juga sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat tubuh seksi milik Boruto.

"Dan untuk Mitsuki sendiri, ehehe..." Sahutnya malu, tubuhnya pun mulai tidak diselimuti kabut asap lagi, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mengejutkan Sarada.

Hima, dan Bolt, menggotong tubuh Mitsuki yang lunglai tidak berdaya layaknya ikan kehabisan air.

"A...apa yang terjadi pada Mitsuki?"

"Uuuh...push-up satu jari...jangan lagi..."

"Tampaknya guru Gai dan Lee melatihnya... terlalu keras." Kata Boruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sarada pun cuma bisa nganga-nganga sendiri melihat Mitsuki yang biasanya cool dan misterius itu diubah jadi mie loyo idup hanya karena latihan ala Rock Lee.

"Nah. Boruto-niichan, kakak yang bikin kak Mitsuki seger dan tidak bau lagi, ya. Hima mandi sama kak Sarada duluan ya!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak ngemandiin Mitsuki aja dulu tadi?"

"Karena kamar mandi Mitsuki rusak gara-gara guru Lee waktu guru ngejemput dia pertama kali, ingat?" Kata Himawari mengingatkan kakaknya. Dan memang ia tidak bohong. Dari latihan pertamanya dengan guru Lee sampai hari ini, Mitsuki harus mandi di pemandian umum terus.

"Mak Chimaru, pak Orochi...tolongin Mitsuki..." Sontak semua di sana sweatdrop.

"U...udah deh kak! Buruan, daripada kak Mitsuki tambah ngaco lagi."

-ng-

"Kamu tidak ada maksud apa-apa kan ngajakin kakakmu kesini?"

"K-kan sudah kubilang, Hima nggak mungkin ninggalin kakak Hima sendiri? Apalagi dia sudah tersiksa oleh semua tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh para klan di Konoha! Ya, anggap saja ini liburan baginya." Kata Hima panik, takut Sarada langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hmmm..." Sarada terus menatapi Himawari dengan sharingannya. Hampir saja dia menghipnotis Himawari kalau saja ia tidak ingat posisinya sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika semua ini hanya untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan mereka."

"Apa ada salahnya Hima mencoba membantu memperbaiki hubungan seseorang..." Tanya Hima lirih.

"Tidak ada salahnya, Hima. Tapi kakakmu dan Mitsuki menyerang Shinobi berbakat seumuran mereka hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, yang berasal dari diriku. Hingga mereka mampu mengembalikan martabat mereka kembali, aku tidak bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berpengaruh di kehidupan mereka." Tutur Sarada. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Himawari, untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari Himawari. "Sesakit-sakitnya kakakmu dan Mitsuki, hatiku yang memutuskan mereka jauh lebih sakit lagi." Katanya, seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan

"Kak Sarada..." Himawari ingin sekali memeluk Sarada, namun ia tahu kalau Sarada perlu waktu untuk sendiri sekarang. Terlebih ia sendiri tahu akan gengsinya orang-orang Uchiha.

"Aku akan pergi mengecek kak Mitsuki." Kata Hima pelan.

Dan beberapa saat setelah Himawari naik dari kolam pemandian, Sarada mulai menangis akan kesendiriannya...

 _Maafkan aku..._

-ng-

Ninja terdahulu terlatih untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, karena hal manusiawi seperti itu bisa menjadi jendela kelemahan yang dapat dimanfaatkan oleh musuh.

Itulah satu kalimat dari buku dasar tentang Shinobi yang pernah Sarada baca, dan kini ia merasakan sendiri kenapa ajaran yang bentuk ekstremnya dilarang oleh Hokage Hatake itu menjadi doktrin ninja.

"EEP! Boruto, apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Hmm?" Gumam Boruto polos seakan tidak penuh dosa akan tingkahnya yang langsung mengangkat Sarada ketika beberapa saat lalu masih terisak-isak karena bekas tangisannya. Dan kemudian, ia membuat Sarada duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ah-Boruto!" Ujar Sarada dengan sedikit desahan karena sentuhan-sentuhan Boruto. Karena ia sudah dua minggu menghindari Boruto, sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya terasa asing kembali, terlebih otot-otot dan kulit Boruto terasa lebih kasar karena kerja baktinya. Akibatnya, semuanya terasa lebih intens. "Kalau kau berani lagi melaku-"

"Hmmm..." Gumam Boruto seperti dengkuran kucing. Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sarada, ia langsung mengelus-elus bagian punggung Sarada yang tidak tertutupi oleh handuk.

"Cha...SHANNARO!" Teriak Sarada yang mulai larut dalam ekstasi. Apa yang dikatakan Himawari kepada Boruto hingga ia kerasukan seperti ini? "Kau cari mati, ya?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kasih sayangku kepadamu, Hime." Akhirnya, ia berbicara juga.

"Bo...bohong!" Sarada langsung menolak mentah-mentah penjelasan Boruto.

"Ayolah, Sarada. Kau tahu kan apa yang biasanya terjadi kalau kau berada di posisi seperti ini?"

Sarada langsung terdiam memikirkan apa maksud Boruto itu. Kemudian, ia langsung blushing sampai berasap.

 _A...anu..._

Ya. Boruto selalu iri kepada Mitsuki karena Sarada tidak mau duduk di pangkuannya. Alasannya sih karena Boruto mesum sehingga aliran darahnya selalu berputar ke...

"Ya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa mengontrol diri sendiri hingga kau tidak perlu malu karena 'itu'. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Sarada? Agar kami menjadi lebih dewasa?" Tanya Boruto penuh pengertian.

Sarada pun langsung terpukau atas apa yang dikatakan Boruto barusan. "Baka...memang itu yang kuinginkan..." Katanya sambil membalas erat pelukan milik anak Hokage itu.

"Maaf ya, aku ini memang bodoh." Jujur Boruto yang masih mengelus-elus tubuh Sarada. Ya, meski ia tergolong anak jenius, tetap saja ia masih sering bertindak bodoh layak ayahnya itu. "Aku dan Mitsuki pasti akan mengembalikan harga diri kami dengan cepat."

"Hmm..."Gumam Sarada yang mendengkur, sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Pasti akan kubantu, Boruto."

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan untuk mengembalikan nama baik kalian, pasti aku akan ikut serta membantu."

Boruto cuma menyengir senang. Ia pun menatap kembali kedua bola mata Sarada dengan tajam. "Ide yang bagus, Sarada."

Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka berdua bertemu kembali setelah dua minggu lebih yang berasa sangat lama.

-ng-

Sudah bermenit-menit Sarada mematung, hanya melihat kedua bekas ciuman di lehernya. Jika saja ia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin ia sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya dari belerang-belerang di pemandian itu.

Ya. Keduanya adalah milik Mitsuki yang pikirannya sudah waras lagi. Ia memeluknya singkat begitu Sarada baru mau beranjak ke kamar mandi, tapi tetap saja makna pembicaraan keduanya sama.

 _Dasar...tidak mau kalah..._ Katanya dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

Dan Mitsuki pun punya janji lain yang tidak kalah hebatnya; ia ingin Sarada dan dirinya untuk tidak memandang rendah kepada satu sama lain jika keluarganya terlibat masalah serius yang mencoreng nama baik mereka, dan juga ikut saling membantu.

 _Apapun yang bisa terjadi kepada keluargamu...cintaku akan tetap bertahan._

 _S...sama, Mitsukiku..._

Ya. Walau keduanya masih suka bertindak bodoh, tapi setidaknya kini ia tahu kalau mereka tidak perlu menjauhi satu sama lain lagi. Melawan desa mereka sendiri pun berani!

 _Eh...nggak perlu segitunya, kali! Ya, tapi aku sekarang siap menerima tindakan bodoh apapun yang akan mereka lakukan..._

"Saradaaa!"

"Kubilas tubuhmu, ya!"

Nah. Makan tuh!

 _UAPAAAA!_

"Hei! Aku duluan yang memintanya!"

"Dan aku belum melakukan apa-apa kepadanya."

"Plis deh, Mitsuki." Cibir Boruto. "Himawari sudah cerita atas dua kiss mark alias hickey yang kau berikan kepadanya. Itukah yang kau maksud dengan belum?"

 _Himawari kampret! Ngapain cerita ke Boruto?!_

"Dan kau sudah menghabiskan waktu banyak dengannya, Boruto. Jadi apa salahnya berkorban?"

"Kau kan punya waktu berlibur dari guru Lee, Mitsuki! Gunakan saja untuk bertemu dengan Sarada besok!"

"Aku tetap keukeuh; akulah yang akan membilas tubuh Sarada."

"Oh." Kata Boruto yang terdengar sinis. "Ini semua hanyalah modus darimu, kan?"

"Justru karena kau modus itulah aku tidak akan bergeming."

 _Emang jelas banget modus kalian itu!_

"Cerewet kau! Akan kubuktikan kalau buku pilihanku itu lebih jitu!"

"Jangan berbicara sebelum terbukti, Boruto. Karena bukuku akan tetap

 _Buku nista apa yang kalian baca ituuuu!_

Di dunia lain, Shinobi berbadan besar dan berambut putih kembali bersin-bersin.

 _Hi..Hima! Tolong a-_

Dan dari kaca buram di sebelahnya, Sarada yang mengaktifkan Sharingannya dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidup.

Himawari, tengah mengaktifkan byakugannya. Hidungnya kembang kempis, keluar sedikit darah dan air liur dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tampaknya ia sedang mengintip kedua shinobi muda itu, hingga matanya seakan-akan ingin menelanjangi keduanya.

 _Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi! OMG, kak Mitsuki memang seksi sekali! Kalahkan argumen kakakku, Mitsuki-oniisan, agar aku dapat menikmati dirimu bulat-bulat! YESH!_

 _SHANNAROOO! Uzumaki kakak-beradik otaknya mesum semua!_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMAR BILAS PEREMPUAN, HAH?!"

"GYAAA!" Teriak kedua Shinobi muda itu. "NENEK TSUNADEEE!"

Ya. Suara yang menggetarkan langit kuadrat (alias langit-langit kamar bilas) itu adalah milik Tsunade.

"APA KALIAN BILANG?" Kata Tsunade, yang di usianya yang hampir kepala delapan itu masih tidak suka dipanggil nenek-nenek.

"KABUUUUR! NGIBRIIIT!"

"TIDAK USAH BILANG DUA KALI, BOLOOOT!"

Dan kemudian, kedua pemuda itu langsung kabur sambil dikejar-kejar Hokage kelima, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan mereka yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk. Semua lelaki dan perempuan dalam radius 100 meter langsung mimisan melihat ketiga makhluk ninja yang paling seksi itu.

 _Ya...mereka ketahuan..._

Dan tiba-tiba, sang Uzumaki yang kecewa itu merasakan aura pembunuh yang kuat di sebelahnya.

"Hehehe...Sarada-neechan..." Kata Himawari yang mencoba bersikap semanis-manisnya.

"Jadi ini modusmu yang sebenarnya, ya Hima..."

Mendengar suara manis Sarada yang mendadak menjadi sangat mengerikan itu, Himawari cuma bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri...

-ng-

Kembali, perasaan orang tua tidak bisa dihiraukan.

"Na...Naruto-kun!" Kata Hinata panik. "Perasaanku tidak enak lagi. Apa Boruto kena masalah lagi?"

Naruto pun tertunduk lesu. "Sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja, Hinataku."

Hinata langsung shok. Berarti... "Su...sudah kukira misi kelas C untuk Hanabi-chan itu bisa menjadi sangat ber...berbahaya..." Kata Hinata lirih.

Sang Hokage menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat sang istri keheranan. "Ini bukan soal Hanabi..."

"Lalu, siapa lagi?"

Naruto pun meneteskan air matanya. "Bunga matahari kita yang tercinta."

Hinata pun tambah heran. Masalah apa yang bisa dibuat oleh anak bungsu mereka yang manis dan penurut itu?

Naruto pun mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ia seharusnya sudah menciduk kamar Himawari dari dulu. Namun apa daya, kini pikiran malaikat kecilnya sudah ikut teracuni oleh semua majalah dewasa yang entah darimana datangnya itu.

 _Ayah...ibu...maafkan aku karena cucu-cucumu sudah menjadi orang yang mesum..._

Ya. Dia akan menebusnya dengan menemukan siapa bandar majalah bokep itu. Dimulai dari Chouchou, teman dekatnya Hima.

Dan Kakashi dengan Anko akan dibantai.

\--ng--

Nah, bagaimana para readers? Apakah ceritanya seru? Kalau seru, silahkan review yang baik dan-

FLAME! FLAME SAYA SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!

AGH! Penyakit gila saya kumat lagi! Ciao, se-

FLAAAAAMMMMEEEEEE!


	4. Mitsuki dan Fan Club

Nah! Ketemu lagi sama saya!

Untuk chapter yang satu ini, fokusnya bakal lebih ke Mitsuki. Sarada juga cuma muncul sekali. Dan ada karakter canon dari masa sekolah mereka yang muncul, meski OOC berat...

Oh ya. Emangnya Mitsuki punya loe, HtrBi48?

-ng-

"Kyaaa! Mitsuki-sama ada di sini!"

"Ganteng banget deh!"

"Jadikan aku pacarmu, Mitsuki-chan!"

"Jadikan aku yang kedua setelah dia, Mitsuki-sama!"

"Kyaaa! Dia tersenyum ke arah kita!"

"Aaah...Aku mau tepar! Kenapa senyumanmu harus begitu cerah dan menggoda, Mitsuki-chan?!

"Tahan tubuhku yang lunglai ini dengan lengan kekarmu, Mitsuki-sama!"

Ya. Inilah kejadian unik yang dialami anak Orochimaru itu sekarang.

Remaja itu baru saja mendengar berita tentang adanya fansclub untuk dirinya di Konoha. Penasaran akan apa yang ada disana, Mitsuki pun langsung mencari lokasi tempat pertemuan fansclub itu. Ya, selain ingin tahu kenapa ia baru tahu tentang fansclub yang sudah berusia dua tahun itu, dia juga penasaran karena berbagai kisah manis dan perihnya para ninja yang tidak sengaja bertemu fansnya, mulai dari Boruto yang dapat coklat banyak (bagus), Inojin yang dianugrahi penghargaan orang paling cantik di Konoha (orangnya sendiri gak tau mau ngomong apa), Shikadai yang waktu tidurnya digangguin sama orang-orang yang pengen tanda tangan (sangat merepotkan), hingga Sarada yang dapat surat cinta dari sepuluh cewek (ini bukan Yuri!). Sejauh ini, Mitsuki hanya menikmati saja perhatian super extra ini.

Disaat Mitsuki sedang mencicipi sensasi dikerubungi fansnya (yang kebetulan belum keluar mode beringasnya), ada dua orang yang tengah mengawasi pemuda berparas tampan berambut biru langit itu.

"Tuan Orochimaru," Kata sang wanita berambut merah itu. "Tampaknya Mitsuki sudah lulus tahap S penelitian kita. Dengan ini, sudah terbukti bahwa Mitsuki tergolong salah satu Shinobi muda yang paling rupawan di Konoha."

"Kukukukuku." Tawa jahat Orochimaru muda pun lepas dari bibirnya. "Mitsuki memang didesain olehku agar banyak sifat burukku yang tidak dibawa oleh genetik tubuhnya, termasuk wajahku yang kuakui cukup menyeramkan, tapi tidak kusangka ia akan tumbuh menjadi orang setampan ini."

"Dia hampir seseksi Sasuke dulu..." Kata Karin sembari sedikit membatin akan cinta monyetnya yang dulu. Rona pipinya pun menghampiri warna rambutnya saking tersipu dirinya. Ya, dirinya masih sedikit cinta pada Sasuke, tapi ia sudah menghargai keputusannya untuk berumah tangga dengan orang lain.

"Memang pilihanku tepat untuk melatihnya agar dapat hidup mandiri sebagai manusia tulen." Ujar Orochimaru sembari tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, seperti Naruto dan Boruto, kehidupan keluarga Mitsuki tidak bisa dibilang normal dan sangat renggang pada awalnya. Kita membicarakan Orochimaru di sini yang suka pake tubuh orang semena-mena, lho. Jenis kelaminnya aja suka gak jelas! Untung saja sannin ular itu sudah memperlihatkan suportnya kepada Mitsuki beberapa kali sehingga anaknya bisa memaafkan berbagai eksperimen yang telah dilakukannya. Hubungannya dengan Konoha pun telah membaik berkat berbagai eksperimennya yang lebih ditujukan untuk keperluan masyarakat. Bahkan ia pun tidak ikut menambah hukuman untuk Mitsuki meski ia telah memalukan nama keluarganya dengan serangannya kepada para Shinobi muda di Konoha waktu itu. Ya, singkatnya, Orochi sudah tobat betulan. "Hmm? Hampir se-seksi Sasuke katamu? Menurutku ia bahkan lebih tampan dari Uchiha itu." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, kuakui kalau Mitsuki adalah perbaikan ket-" Karin harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terkena amarah Orochimaru. Sialan si Suigetsu, dan sialan juga lawakan dan mulutnya itu. "Hasil dari proyek manusia buatan anda yang terbaik, tapi ada alasan sendiri kenapa anda pernah memilih Itachi dan Sasuke sebagai tubuh anda yang selanjutnya." Ujarnya tenang. Padahal, kalau ia membiarkan diri bipolarnya berkoar-koar, ia sudah berteriak ria tentang kehawt-an klan Uchiha yang sudah terbukti tahan banting itu. Lihat saja! Kutukan kebencian yang membuat para Uchiha menjadi emo super keren telah dihapus, dan hasilnya adalah anak gadis bernama Sarada yang sangat manis. Apapun yang terjadi, mau dikutuk jadi setengah kucing kek, mau dikutuk jadi lebih gemulai dari banci kek, Uchiha tetap nomor satu soal paras!

"Anakku juga spesial, Karin Uzumaki. Hasil rekayasa genetika, gitu lho..."

"..." Tau gini, Karin tadi gak perlu hati-hati soal bicara perbaikan keturunan...

Sementara itu...

"Semua sudah siap, girls?"

"Okeh, ketua!"

"First Genjutsu, start!"

Tampaknya, semua ini hanyalah jebakan bagi Mitsuki, para reader yang tercinta! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan? Apakah para fangirls ini sebenarnya adalah ninja pembunuh bayaran yang telah dikontrak untuk membunuh Mitsuki?

"Ah. Konoha hari ini lagi panas-panasnya ya..." Kata Mitsuki, yang langsung membuka kimononya di bagian dada tanpa memedulikan. Suara desahan kepuasannya pun terdengar begitu ia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi mendinginkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, dadanya dibusungkan agar ia lebih bisa merasakan nikmatnya kesejukan itu. Mulutnya yang ranum masih saja mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan.

Sontak, seluruh fangirlsnya langsung terkena serangan jantung sambil mimisan melihat adegan yang menurut mereka sangat seksi itu.

"GYAAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan beberapa wanita yang terpelanting saking dahsyatnya nosebleed mereka. Ketahuan yang suka mimpi-mimpi erotis tiap malem!

 _Wahahaha! Tidak sia-sia juga penelitianku yang berhasil menemukan kebiasaan seksi Mitsuki-sama saat ia menikmati kesejukan di bawah keterikan!_ Batin sang ketua klub fangirls itu, yang masih berdiri tegak meski nosebleednya tidak kalah akut binti deras. Benar-benar jiwa kepemimpinan yang tangguh.

Ya. Akhirnya, jebakannya tetap menjurus kepada urusan dan kenikmatan para fangirls.

-ng-

"HIMA PUTRIKU! KE-KE-KE-KENAPA JADI BE-BE-BEGINIII?!"

"Hi..Hinata-sama, yang...yang tegar ya..."

Dan kemudian, sang pesuruh di klan Hyuuga yang terkenal stoik itu pun tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia pun turut menangis atas duka yang menyelimuti sang putri hari itu atas kejadian miris yang menimpa sang anak.

Bagaimana kronologisnya?

Singkatnya Himawari, yang bonyok nggak karuan sampai tidak siuman lagi setelah ditonjok pake Shannaronya Sarada dua hari yang lalu mendapat obat baru hasil racikan Sakura sendiri. Sakura, yang sedang turut menemani Sarada, yang tengah menjalani latihannya untuk menahan emosi diri dengan meditasi di air terjun antah berantah (padahal semua tahu itu hukuman Hokage karena ngirim anak orang penting ke ICU sembarangan, tapi Sarada yang mengidolakan Hokage itu pun langsung terima saja tanpa curiga), hanya memberikan instruksi saja untuk apa saja yang harus dokter dan suster lain lakukan. Sialnya, entah Sakura lengah atau resepnya dimanipulasi Sarada, hasilnya obat tersebut juga mengandung ramuan eksperimental lain untuk tujuan yang jauh berbeda.

Nama ramuan itu adalah 'Ramuan Juliet', yang dapat membuat sang penenggak mati suri hingga ninja medis terhebat sekalipun masih dapat dikibuli atas status hidup matinya peminum obat.

Jadi wajar saja semuanya mengira kalau Himawari telah berpulang. Miris sekali nasib anak perempuan yang sangat baik budi pekertinya itu; hanya bermain tukang ngintip mesum sekali saja langsung kena karma yang dahsyat seperti ini...

-ng-

"Hmm...rasanya ingin minum yang manis..." Gumam Mitsuki yang masih mengenakan kimononya dengan bagian dada yang terbuka lebar.

"I...ini, tuan Mitsuki." Kata seorang Kunoichi yang dengan sigap sudah membawakan milkshake coklat kepada Mitsuki.

"Emmm..." Desahan itulah reaksi sang Sannin ular muda yang kini sudah kembali melumat lollipop dingin rasa es krimnya. Gadis pelayan sang pembawa minuman pun merasa ikut kepanasan melihat mulut dan lidahnya memainkan lollipop tersebut dengan lihai.

Berbicara soal pelayanan...

Sebenarnya, pelayanan yang diberikan kepada Mitsuki ini tidaklah cuma-cuma, meski sifatnya bukan bayaran pake duit. Mitsuki hanya perlu memberikan bahan-bahan serba guna kepada para ninja wanita sebayanya itu. Nantinya, bahan itu bisa digunakan untuk cuci mata, ngehayal yang nggak-nggak, bikin nafsu terbangkitkan sampai ngiler-ngiler, dan memberikan kesenangan bagi orang-orang yang merasakannya secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung.

Intinya, mereka semua rela memberikan apapun kepada Mitsuki, asalkan ia tetap berperilaku seksi di hadapan mereka.

Sang pimpinan club Mitsuki hanya dapat mengibaskan rambut ungunya pertanda ia ikut kepanasan juga...untuk alasan lain tentunya. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa gigit jari menahan nafsu belaka. Rugi sekali jika rencananya hancur hanya karena ia dan rekan-rekannya sedarah dan senafsu-fetish tidak bisa menahan diri.

 _Cih! Sarada beruntung banget punya pacar kayak dia!_

"Hmmm..." Mitsuki pun mendesah lagi ketika ia menikmati milkshakenya. Ketika milkshake tersebut sudah habis setengahnya, dengan rakusnya Mitsuki langsung menenggak minuman itu hingga habis dalam sekejap. Sontak, ada sebagian yang tumpah ke dadanya yang terbuka. Setelah ia selesai menggigil menikmati sensasi dadanya yang panas tersiram minuman dingin tersebut, ia pun mencolak-colek dadanya, kemudian diemutlah ketiga jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil sisa minumannya. Terdengar desahan-desahan kenikmatan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

Kali ini, sudah tercatat 80% pasukan fansclub Mitsuki yang gugur di medan menahan hawa nafsu. Sisanya tidak tahan lagi. Mereka benar-benar sudah terjatuh dan ingin merekalah yang dijilati Mitsuki-sama.

"MITSUKI-SENPAI!"

"MITSUKI-SAMA!"

"TINGGALKAN SI MATA EMPAT ITU-"

"JADIKAN KAMI BAGIAN DARI HAREM-MU!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada banyak ular yang bersiap menangkap mereka basah...

-ng-

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi (satunya mimisan parah) memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mitsuki punya pendapat yang berbeda.

"Kukuku...anakku sudah menguasai dasar tipu muslihat Shinobi, ya..."

Bagaimana si Karin? Ia mulai berpikir dua kali soal tawaran Suigetsu untuk perbaikan genetik agar terlihat lebih tampan lagi. Walau ia harus mengakui kalau ia menikmati pemandangan tersebut (dengan mengganti Mitsuki dengan cowok hot seusianya), tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Suigetsu harus mendapat banyak fangirls seperti Mitsuki. Dia kan tidak secerdas Mitsuki yang hampir setara dengan Shikadai itu.

 _Sepertinya aku harus belajar menerima Suigetsu apa adanya..._

-ng-

"Le...lepaskan kami, Mitsuki sialan!"

"Hn." Kata Mitsuki datar layaknya seorang Uchiha yang sangat dikenal orang itu. Mode Sagenya telah aktif untuk antisipasi "Apa kau bisa menjamin anak buahmu untuk tidak menyerangku?"

"Kyaaa! Fetish Mitsuki okeh bangets!"

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum lagi. "Sepertinya kau akan terikat lebih lama lagi...Sumire."

"Keparat kau dan keparat juga senyumanmu itu!" Kata Sumire, yang seperti Sarada juga sudah menjadi remaja yang cantik, namun sifatnya menjadi campuran antara sang ketua kelas yang manis, dan ninja yang telah ditempa keras oleh sang ayah. Hilang sudah sifatnya yang selalu sopan 100%, hingga ia berani berserapah kepada sang cowok pucat ini.

"Lagi PMS ya?" Tanya Mitsuki brutal.

"Kamu..." Kata sang mantan ketua kelas sembari merasakan amarahnya tambah meluap-luap. "DASAR ANAK ULAR GILA! MASA NANYA KAYAK GITUAN KE CEWEK?"

"Berarti aku benar, kan?"

Sumire pun hanya bisa tersipu marah campur malu mendengar ucapan Mitsuki.

"Kalau begitu jawab; apa ini ada hubungan dengan program para mantan anggota Ne?"

"Ne? Tidak, Mitsuki. Tidak ada hubungan antara Ne dengan apa yang kulakukan ini." Kata Sumire tegas.

"Hmmm..." Kata Mitsuki yang sudah merapat ke Sumire. Lidahnya mulai menjulur dan mendesis layaknya ular. "Kira-kira apa, ya..."

"Ka...kau!" Teriak Sumire yang mulai terbata-bata mendapati dirinya tertarik lagi kepada pesonanya Mitsuki meski ia sudah menjadi Sage. "Beraninya kau menggunakan kondisi-kyaaa!"

"Nn?" Gumam Mitsuki yang baru saja selesai menjilati leher Sumire. "Kenapa, Sumire? Bukankah ninja dalam interogasinya harus menggunakan segala cara?"

"I...iyaaa! Tapi kami sama sekali tidak mau menyaaaaa-!" Sang gadis pun hanya bisa meracau karena Mitsuki sudah menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya ke pinggang miliknya. Entah kenapa kulitnya yang kini bersisik layaknya binatang melata malah membuat sentuhannya terasa dahsyat. Apakah Sumire punya fetish terpendam?

"Kalau begitu, jawab; kenapa kau mengumpulkan para wanita ini yang menjadi sangat mabuk kepayang karena Genjutsumu yang menggunakan Nue itu?"

 _Genjutsu? Memang mereka tergila-gila padamu, Mitsuki! Aku kan anggota baru mereka yang kebetulan jadi pelaksana proyek ini!_ Batin Sumire malah bertanya-tanya. _Kecuali...pantas Nue jadi gemuk dan mirip kucing betina sekarang! Dia punya hubungan mutual dengan nafsu birahi para fangirlsnya Mitsuki termasuk diriku!_

"Nah, Sumire? Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Sebelum Sumire bisa berfikir soal apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuki dengan jawaban sebenarnya yang terdengar konyol itu, Mitsuki mendadak teralihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Menanggalkan mode Sagenya, ia pun pergi dari tempat tersebut. Beberapa menit setelah ia pergi, para ular itu pun membebaskan para gadis Shinobi itu untuk menyusul Shinobi berambut biru itu.

-ng-

"Kemana ya dia? Karin?"

"Aku mendeteksi chakra milik...Uzumaki?"

"Hmm...Himawari tengah berada di rumah sakit, dan Naruto sedang ada urusan di desa-desa sekitar negara api. Pasti itu Boruto. Ayo, Karin. Kita juga harus menyusul Mitsuki melawan rival sekaligus temannya."

Kemudian mereka pun ikut mencari kemana Mitsuki pergi, bertanya-tanya apa alasan Mitsuki ingin melawan lelaki sebayanya yang punya rambut layaknya daun pisang itu.

Sewaktu mereka datang ke lokasi kejadian perkara, hanya inilah reaksi mereka:

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

-ng-

"Hmm..." Gumam Sarada, yang terbangun dari semedinya. "Instingku berkata kalau Boruto sedang berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh...lagi..." Ia pun hanya menghela nafasnya mengetahui kebiasaan bodoh pacarnya yang satu ini. "Mitsuki juga..." Tambahnya.

1

2

3

"KYAAA! APA YANG KULAKUKAN? KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMIKIRKAN KEDUANYA SEKARANG? PASTI KEDUANYA SEDANG MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BODOH, MESUM, DAN SANGAT SEKSI-AAAAH! AKU BERPIKIR YANG NGGAK-NGGAK LAGI!"

-ng-

"Kau akan kalah, Mitsuki!"

 _Haha! Sarada suka yang beginian, tahu!_

Boruto memang dari dulu terkenal sebagai pembuat onar yang ingin membuktikan dirinya sendiri sebagai ninja nomor satu.

"Hmm. Akan lebih baik jika kau fokus kepada pertarungan kita daripada terus berbicara, Boruto."

 _Sarada, aku akan mengalahkannya demi hatimu!_

Dan kini rivalnya adalah Mitsuki, yang meski jauh lebih peka terhadap situasi sosialnya, ia tetap punya andil dalam melakukan beberapa hal bodoh.

"KYAAA! AKU JADI ANGGOTA TIM MITSUKI-SAMA AJA DEH!"

"BORUTO-CHAN! KULITMU YANG TERBAKAR MATAHARI MEMBUAT SIX-PACKMU SEKSI SEKALI, BAHKAN LEBIH SEKSI LAGI DARI MITSUKI-SAMA!"

"GOYANG YANG LEBIH HEBOH, TSUKI'KUN!"

"LEBIH HOT LAGI, BOLT!"

Ya. Inilah realita cinta dan Shinobi di masa kini.

Kedua shinobi ini kembali bertarung menggunakan referensi buku icha-icha favorit mereka; Boruto yang telanjang dada dan menari layaknya penari di klub-klub malam berdasarkan petuah Icha-Icha Chick'n Dales, Mitsuki yang melakukan tarian ular sesuai dengan yang ada di Icha-Icha Eco'n Exo. Keduanya berusaha sebisa mereka untuk meniru 100% adegan tarian-tarian seksi yang ada di buku mereka masing-masing, dengan fanbase mereka sebagai taruhannya.

Sontak, hampir seluruh pemudi di Konoha ikut menonton adegan pertarungan yang tidak biasanya ini sebagai... sarana cuci mata, ehem ehem...

Dan tampaknya hasilnya menjadi jauh lebih liar dari yang ada di bayangan Boruto.

"Kalau dijadiin pairing bakal lebih hot, deh!"

"OC-ku cocok nggak ya diperebutkan mereka berdua..."

"Gambar Yaoinya kok ada ceweknya, Sumire?"

"YAOI DENGKULMU! Ini kan aku diperebutkan mereka!"

"Ganti sama Inojin lebih cocok deh."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PENGGEMAR YAOI!"

Fanbase mereka bukan hanya saling tukar-menukar anggota, tapi juga saling berimajinasi ria. Ada yang bikin Yaoi dengan pairing mereka sampai ditambah cowok-cowok hot lain kayak Inojin dan bahkan Hokage mereka sendiri, yang nggak suka Yaoi bikin karangan soal diri mereka diperebutkan oleh kedua sexy dancers itu, yang tukang gosip dan shipping mulai bikin gosip panas pake Sarada, Sumire, dan bahkan ibu teman mereka yang memang masih bahenol seperti Ino dan Sakura, dan bahkan beberapa merencanakan agar mereka bisa dimasukan ke Harem punya Mitsuki/Boruto yang mungkin nggak akan pernah ada.

Bagaimana di tempat lain? Oh ya. Orochimaru merasa malu tentunya, ular-ular kesayangannya digunakan untuk kegiatan nista seperti ini, tapi ia juga ingin Mitsuki menang. Sementara dilema Karin makin besar saja, karena dia harus memilih untuk membiarkan Suigetsu menjadi Suigetsu yang sekarang ini atau Suigetsu yang sudah dipermak menjadi Super Hot Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Hinata anakku, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Hiks, hiks...ini sudah tanggung jawabku, ayah..." Kata Hinata yang membawa obor dalam kondisi sudah menyala.

Dan kemudian, api pun mulai berkobar di atas tubuh Himawari. Para anggota klan Hyuuga pun mulai mendoakan agar arwah Himawari dapat diterima dengan tenang. Bahkan Hinata pun mencoba agar tetap optimis, senyumannya menghiasi wajahnya yang masih menangis, mulutnya berbicara soal akhirnya Himawari dapat bertemu dengan paman Neji yang cerita kebaikannya selalu diceritakan oleh Hiashi dan Hinata.

Hingga akhirnya...

"PAAANAAAAAS!"

Dan Himawari pun harus diobati luka bakarnya selama 7 hari 7 malam, beserta Hinata dan Hiashi yang jantungan melihat mayat Himawari terbang ke langit-langit kompleks perumahan Hyuuga dalam kondisi masih terbakar.

-ng-

WKWKWKWK! Maaf ya kalau chapter yang satu ini lebih garing. Soalnya konsepnya emang jauh beda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan semuanya ini hanyalah komedi. Saya sendiri suka sama kharakternya Hima yang ngegemesin itu. Sekali lagi, namanya juga komedi.

Dan- FLAME SAYA! FLAME SAYA SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA! WAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Keluhan Warga Konoha

"Kalian sudah tahu kenapa kalian disuruh kemari?"

"Tidak, penasihat Hokage."

"Baiklah." Kata Shikamaru sambil membuka secarik surat dari amplopnya. "Akan kubacakan keluhan dari warga Konoha yang ditujukan kepada kalian."

"Hah? Keluhan? Apa maksud semua ini, Pak Shikamaru? Kami tidak pernah memeras, menindas, dan melukai warga sipil disini! Dan perlu anda ketahui, saya sudah lama tidak berbuat jahil di publik!" Tegas Boruto yang menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan tidak langsung tadi. Bahkan meja Hokagepun ikut ia gebrak.

"Saya setuju dengan Boruto, tuan penasihat. Jika ada satu diantara kami bertiga melakukan kejahatan kepada warga sipil, maka dia akan kami hukum langsung saat itu juga."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya." Shikamaru menanggapi belaan mereka. "Palingan ini hanya keluhan yang bersifat ringan, seperti mulut Boruto terlalu ribut atau ada yang ketakutan melihat ularnya Mitsuki. Kita baca dulu saja."

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Huff!" Omel Boruto sambil menendang meja didepannya kesal sebelum duduk di kursinya kembali. Sedangkan Mitsuki anteng-anteng saja, iba sama si meja yang sudah sering dijadikan tempat pelampiasan amarah itu.

"Yang terhormat tuan Hokage, dengan ini saya menyampaikan permohonan saya, beserta beberapa pihak terkait, untuk melarang anak anda, Uzumaki Boruto, dan Shinobi pindahan desa Otogakure, Mitsuki, agar mereka tidak, eh...berdansa eksotis di publik lagi?" Kata Shikamaru yang mana sangat tidak percaya kalau dia baru membaca surat dengan isi seaneh ini.

Boruto dan Mitsuki langsung nelen ludah panik, lalu siul-bersiul pura-pura nggak tahu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ada banyak yang menyaksikan pertarungan tarian mereka yang menggoda hawanya Hawa itu. Mereka pikir gang tempat pertarungan mereka itu sudah cukup tersembunyi dari pihak umum.

"Ehm." Kata Shikamaru yang mau tak mau harus melanjutkan pembacaan surat nista ini. "Surat ini ditandatangani dan disepakati oleh Rinne dan teman-temannya yang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena mimisan akut, tuan Takeshi yang panti pijatnya kini kebanjiran order shinobi muda ganteng sebagai _one-night stand_ , tuan Shinnosuke yang bar malamnya diprotes karena tidak ada tarian ular berjamaah, nyonya Hikari yang takut orientasi anaknya berubah lagi..."

"Oke! Oke! Cukup! Kami tidak akan melakukan tarian eksotis di depan publik lagi!"

"Bagus. Karena saya juga tidak sudi meneruskan pembacaan surat yang merepotkan ini." Kata Shikamaru simpel sambil menutup surat tersebut. Kemudian, ia duduk di kursi Hokage dan menatap kedua remaja itu. "Kau tahu... aku juga cukup populer waktu remaja dulu."

"Lalu?" Kata Boruto enteng.

"Berarti, aku juga bisa memberikan berbagai nasihat kepada kalian, yang juga punya masalah terhadap fangirls dan cewek yang kalian sukai. Temari juga bisa galak seperti Sarada, lho..."

Kedua shinobi itu langsung merona pipinya langsung. Tampaknya hubungan antara mereka dengan Sarada sudah jadi rahasia umum. "Eh, soal itu...kami sudah punya sensei tersendiri yang memberi nasihat-nasihat untuk mendekati Sarada, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya, Nara-san."

Shikamaru cuma mengerenyitkan dahi. "Kalian menuruti nasihat orang yang menggunakan buku Icha-Icha sebagai pedoman untuk meracik adegan romansa?"

Keduanya tambah memerah mukanya. "Bi...bicara apa sih anda ini?"

"Jangan mengelak. Saya sudah tahu darimana kalian dapat inspirasi-inspirasi adegan 'romantis' kalian. Icha-Icha Shawty, kan?"

"Bukan, tapi Icha-Icha Chick'n Dales!" Kata Boruto dengan bangga dan bodohnya. Ketika ia sadar atas apa yang ia katakan, ia cuma bisa jambak rambut sendiri. Sementara Mitsuki facepalm melihat teman dan rivalnya termakan jebakan orang tua ber-IQ 200 lebih itu; Sepandai-pandainya Boruto dibandingkan ayahnya semasa kecil, sikap gegabahnya yang menurun dari ayah dan neneknya masih suka muncul.

"Saya bukannya melarang menggunakan buku erotika sebagai inspirasi dan sebagainya...tapi kenapa kalian menggunakan adegan-adegan yang...lumayan berani untuk menggodanya?"

"Ya, itu karena...bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya?" Boruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil garuk-garuk kepala kayak rubah.

"Kalau saya pribadi? Perasaan suka saya sama Sarada sudah ada sejak dulu-"

"Sama, dong! Dari sebelum sekolah, malah!"

"Oke, Boruto." Kata Mitsuki sopan namun secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk tidak memotong dialognya lagi. "Dan pada akhirnya, ini semua menjadi cinta yang besar-"

"CINTAKU MASIH LEBIH BESAR, MITSUKI!"

"Boruto..." Kata Mitsuki cenat-cenut kesal dipotong lagi sama manusia gak peka ini. Shikamaru giliran facepalm kali ini. Biasanya Boruto lebih kalem dari bapaknya, kenapa teriak-teriaknya sekarang? "Intinya, ketika saya berencana untuk membina hubungan yang lebih lanjut, saya sadar kalau hubungan kita sudah berubah menjadi lebih dari sekedar kawan dari jauh sebelum saya menyadarinya. Sehingga-"

"AKU JUGA-MMMPH! MPPPPPH!"

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum sebagai pertanda terima kasihnya kepada tuan Shikamaru yang sudah membungkam Boruto dengan jurus bayangannya. "Ya, itulah alasan saya menggunakan beberapa adegan yang... lebih dari sekedar romantis sebagai inspirasi."

"Hmm...kau sama, Boruto?"

Boruto mengangguk-angguk kencang pertanda ya. Mukanya juga terlihat kesal bekas dikekang sama jurus bayangan tadi.

"Baiklah." Kata sang penasehat itu sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tampaknya aku harus membicarakan hal ini kepada Anko dan Kakashi."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Mitsuki heran.

"Bukankah mereka yang jadi guru cinta kalian?"

"Ah, pak penasehat Hokage ini sembarangan tuduh saja..."

"Lha? Lalu siapa lagi? Kan dua orang itu yang paling terkenal atas kemesuman dan kebejatannya di sini?"

"Ya, pokoknya kami akan rahasiakan, jadi..."

"Cari sendiri ya, Shikamaru-sama."

Dan kemudian, kedua shinobi muda itu meninggalkan sang penasehat Hokage dari klan Nara yang masih bengong mendapati teorinya (dan juga teori sang Hokage sendiri) yang salah.

 _Jadi, kalau bukan Kakashi dan Anko-sensei, siapa ya? Kan, cuma dua itu orang yang mesumnya tidak ketara, mentang-mentang lama jadi Jones bin Lapuk. Eh, kok, kayaknya aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu? Ah, memanggil mereka berdua lagi pasti merepotkan! Pasti itu tidak penting._

Kalau saja ia ingin mengingatnya, tentu ia akan menerangkan secara tegas kalau menggunakan buku erotika layaknya Icha-Icha sebagai inspirasi itu adalah sesuatu yang bukan hanya salah, tapi juga konyol. Ah, tampaknya tragedi erotika Konoha memang masih tidak terbendungkan...

-ng-

"Permisi..."

"Ah, Sumire-chan!"

"Eh? Hokage-sama ada disini?" Tanya sang gadis tersebut kaget.

"Hehe, iya dong, masa anak dan istri serta mertua kena musibah tidak dijenguk sekali-kali?"

"Eh, nyonya Hinata dan tuan Hiashi juga masuk rumah sakit? Aduuh, aku cuma bawa bunga buat Hima, lagi! Maaf, Hokage-sama! Sekali lagi, maaf!" Kata Sumire panik sambil membungkukkan badan. Belum satu detik langsung berdiri lagi dia sambil panik melihat kondisi sekelilingnya. "Duuh! Bagaimana, ini..."

"Hahaha, tidak apa, Sumire-chan. Yang penting kamu sudah melaksanakan niat baikmu untuk mengunjungi kami."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Jangan begitu, kak Sumire." Tiba-tiba sang anak gadis Hokage yang badannya dibungkus oleh perban itu berbicara. "Dengan bunga ataupun tidak, pasti ibu akan senang telah dikunjungi oleh kakak."

"Hima-chan memang selalu tahu cara menyenangkan hati orang, ya." Kata Sumire sambil tersenyum. Himawari membalasnya dengan cengiran turunan klan Uzumaki. "Tapi bunga ini buat siapa ya, kalau begitu?"

"Biar aku saja yang bawakan bunga ini ke Hinata dan pak Hiashi." Sang Hokage yang dari tadi duduk di samping tempat tidur Hima kini mulai beranjak. "Kamu temani Hima ngobrol dulu sebelum berkunjung. Hari ini kebetulan belum ada temannya Hima yang membesuk, dan Boruto sedang ada urusan dengan Shikamaru, jadi dia pasti kesepian di sini."

"B...baiklah, kalau begitu..."

"Nah. Kalau begitu, ayah tinggalkan kamu dengan Sumire-chan, ya!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Baik, yah!"

Dan Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk mengunjungi kedua keluarganya yang lain. Senyumannya mulai mengembang ketika ia dapat mendengar percakapan dari keduanya yang tampaknya sudah akrab. Tampaknya ia tidak harus khawatir lagi seandainya Himawari dan Sarada masih marah satu sama lain ketika sang gadis dari Uchiha sudah pulang.

Di sana, ia menemukan Sai tengah memijat Hinata di samping Hiashi yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Bunga untuk Himawari lagi, Naruto?" Hinata bertanya.

"Ya, tapi ini dari Sumire. Dia baru sempat berkunjung hari ini, dan karena kebetulan hari ini tidak ada lagi shinobi seumurannya yang berkunjung, aku menyuruhnya untuk jadi teman ngobrol Hima sebentar."

"Hm. Biasanya kalau teman laki-lakinya yang datang kamu langsung pergi ke kamarnya Hima karena takut ia diperlakukan tidak senonoh." Kata Sai langsung tanpa filter.

"Wajar kan?" Kata Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya sebal merasa isu ini diremehkan oleh ANBU andalannya. "Hima sekarang belum bisa memakai pakaian diatas balutan perbannya, jadi pasti banyak yang berpikiran nggak-nggak melihat kecantikan lekukan tubuh putriku itu."

Ya, kalau ngeliat garis keturunan Himawari yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang cakep dari nenek sampai bapaknya sendiri, wajar saja kalau Himawari telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang kecantikannya dapat menyaingi bidadari. Apalagi melihat ibunya yang punya, ehm, lekukan-lekukan maut layaknya sirkuit balapan berbentuk biola di tubuhnya yang udah bikin orang hasemeleh-hasemeleh waktu baru 15 tahun. Wajar saja kalau sang ayah lumayan protektif sama dia. Apalagi Himawari suka kelewat ramah dan percaya sama orang hingga terkadang ia kurang hati-hati sama dirinya sendiri.

"Na...Naruto," Hinata bercakap lagi, "Jangan marah sama Sai. Dia sudah banyak membantuku disini."

Paras Naruto nan gagah menjadi melembek mendengar permintaan sang istri. Tepatnya sih terhanyut oleh nada bicaranya yang halus itu (lagi dan lagi). "Hehe. Baiklah, Hinata-Himeku." Katanya sambil mendekati tempat tidur Hinata.

Sai pun langsung melepaskan dirinya karena tahu inilah saat dimana sang Hokage 'menginginkan sesuatu' dari sang istri. Ya, daripada mengundang amarah lagi ia memilih untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Himawari dirawat. Sembari berjalan ia mengingat-ingat karangan bunga yang dikirim istri dan anaknya itu. Ia masih terpukau atas bagaimana bunga dapat menunjukan lebih dari satu arti. Dan ketika ia mau memasuki kamar...

"Hehehe! Sumire-neechan, geli!"

"Wah. Payudaramu besar sekali untuk anak yang baru lulus Chuunin tahun kemarin."

"Ja...jangan diremas...aaaaa"

Sai-pun langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung mengambil alat-alat untuk merekam semua kejadian yang terjadi di kamar tersebut.

Dasar aneh.

-ng-

"Wahahahaha! Hanabi-chan, kamu berbakat sekali menulis komedi politik."

"Tuh, kan, sudah kubilang kalau Konoha-kun bisa mengandalkanku."

"Iya, iya." Kata sang cucu Hokage ke-tiga dan calon Hokage ke-delapan itu sambil mencium pipi tunangannya. "Aku kan cuma sangsi aja mengingat kamu tidak punya pengalaman menulis sebelumnya."

"Dasar hipokrit." Sang penerus klan Hyuuga itu berkata. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bermain-main, sehingga hati Konohamaru tidaklah sakit mendengarnya. "Kamu juga nggak punya pengalaman apa-apa kan, waktu meneruskan serial Icha-Icha itu!"

Hoho. Tampaknya kita akan segera tahu siapa yang menjadi guru mesum Boruto.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kan aku punya banyak referensi. Nah, kamu mau menulis novel tanpa inspirasi apa-apa. Wajar kan kalau aku sangsi."

"Dasar! Kamu nulis adegan hot di Icha-Icha aja anatominya masih-Ups!"

Sial betul sanib-eh, nasibnya Hanabi. Posisi mereka lagi mesra-mesraan di ranjang kamar tidurnya Konohamaru, dengan dirinya lagi hanya mengenakan gaun tidur, kata-katanya yang mengakui kalau ia telah membaca buku laknat itu, sudah seperti minta diserang dengan ganas saja dia.

"Hmm..." Gumam Konohamaru sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hanabi. "Buku-bukuku tidak realistis, tapi kau masih membacanya sampai tuntas, ya?"

"I...iyaaaAH!" Hanabi pun mulai meracau mendapati tengkuk lehernya beserta bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya yang sensitif disentuh Konohamaru. "Konoha-kun, aku masih capek!"

"Salahmu sendiri, sayang. Tidak ada yang boleh mengkritik bukuku tanpa pengalaman pribadi tersendiri. Karena itu...aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan...beberapa eksperimen denganmu."

Mata Byakugan Hanabi pun langsung terbuka lebar. Ada banyak sekali adegan-adegan ranjang di buku tersebut yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seseorang yang baru beberapa kali bercinta, seperti dirinya. Oh, tidak. Ia tidak akan selamat hari ini. Apalagi kalau mereka akan melakukan tango rasengan di halaman 234 itu! "Ko...Konoha-kun! Kamu tidak mungkin serius! Tubuhku tidak mungkin kyuuuwaaaaat!"

"Konohamaru-Sensei!"

"GWAAAH!" Sang Sensei pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan istrinya yang sudah terengah-engah (dan mulai menikmati siksaan tadi). "Boruto, kenapa kamu kesini?"

"Seperti biasanya, guru. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang masalah diriku dan Sarada."

Ups. Konohamaru pun mulai keringat dingin. Kalau sampai Hanabi tahu soal dirinya memberi nasehat percintaan dengan pedoman buku mesum terusannya itu sama keponakan sendiri... "Hehehe...masalahnya apa, Bolt?"

"Ya, aku cuma ingin bertanya tentang lokasi tempat Sarada bersemedi. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya."

 _Oh, cuma itu_. Konohamaru pun dapat bernafas lega. "Coba kau cari di perpustakaan tentang lokasi beberapa air terjun terpencil di daerah selatan negara api. Sarada pasti ada di situ."

"Oke, guru! Terima kasih!" Boruto memproklamasikan rasa terima kasihnya itu. "Yosh! Aku akan buktikan buku Icha God of Love itu lebih jitu daripada Drunken Haze'ttebasa!"

Dan kemudian, kedua insan mulia di kamar itu hanya bisa bengong mendengar ucapan Boruto yang terang-terangan ingin membuktikan kebolehan buku mesum pilihannya. Konohamaru pun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang pasti akan segera dicincang oleh Hanabi.

Dan benar saja! Keluar aura ganas dari sang tunangan.

"Konohamaru..."

"Hehe...Hanabi-chan."

"Kau sebaiknya bisa menjelaskan hal ini dengan baik, Konohamaru..." Suara malaikat Hyuuga yang satu ini pun menjadi layaknya iblis di lingkaran terakhir neraka Dante: Dingin, sedingin es. "Dan sebaik-baiknya penjelasanmu, kau masih sangat berdosa atas membuat keponakanku yang manis menjadi seseorang yang mesum..."

Konohamaru pun akhirnya pasrah atas nasibnya yang akan turut menyemarakan rumah sakit Konoha. Salah sendiri, ngasih pedoman cinta ke anak didik pake buku erotika.

-ng-

 _Mari kita lihat kalau dugaanku bahwa Sumire-chan adalah seorang lesbo itu benar. Kalau iya bagus, kalau berhasil mengkonversi Himawari apalagi!_

Sai, Sai. Bukannya mencegah malah mendengarkan. Memangnya nggak pernah mendengar slogan iklan masyarakat Konoha soal mencegah DBD yang disponsori Gai Sensei, ya?

 _"Kyaa! Benarkah?"_

 _"Iya, kak Sumire! Aku sudah menelitinya secara langsung!"_

 _"Jadi pinggang Mitsuki itu 83 cm. Ok, ok. Ada lagi?"_

 _Ukuran pinggang Mitsuki? Kenapa mereka malah membicarakan hal ini?_

Dan berbagai percakapan setelahnya membuktikan kalau teori Sai salah, dan menguak aib lainnya yang bikin malu mendengarnya saja..

 _...Tidak kusangka kalau kedua Kunoichi muda teramah di Konoha diam-diam teramat mesum layaknya almarhum Jiraiya._

 _Oh ya. Pasti istriku akan sangat senang mendengar gosip ini._

Dasar orang aneh. Bukannya dilaporkan ke Hokage soal anaknya jadi mesum, malah dijadikan bahan gosip ibu-ibu!

-ng-

"Hn?"

Sang Uchiha lelaki itu pun mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh elang kesayangannya.

"Dari Naruto...hati-hati terhadap Icha-Icha? Ini pamflet atau surat, dan kenapa tidak jelas dan tidak penting begini?" Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat betapa irit dan tidak jelasnya surat kiriman Naruto. Biasanya selalu ada berita besar jika Naruto sampai mengirim surat, tap kenapa ia malah membicarakan soal bahaya buku porno Jiraiya? "Hn, tampaknya aku harus mengunjungi keluargaku dan Konoha mau tidak mau kalau si Dobe udah mulai kumat begini."

Dan tampaknya, Toyib Uchiha akan pulang pada akhirnya setelah dua bulan merantau untuk memeriksa klan kanibal baru di desa terpencil.

-ng-

Si rambut ayam datang! Wkwkwkwk! Gimana yah nasib Boruto dan Mitsuki setelah ini? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hanabi ke Konohamaru?

Oh, dan tenang saja, saudara-saudara. Endingnya akan ada dua versi: Boruto menang, dan Mitsuki menang. Jadi pairing kalian akan aman! Wahahahah-

FLAME! FLAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEE!


	6. Jaring Cinta dan Kembalinya Sasuke

"AAaaah, Hanabi, Jangaaaaaan!"

 _Hmm...tampaknya Konohamaru-Sensei sedang sibuk._ Gumam Mitsuki, sang Shinobi keturunan Sannin itu.

Ya. Tampaknya karena alasan tertentu, Mitsuki datang terlambat untuk menemui sang guru yang telah menjelma menjadi Ai-Sensei bagi mereka, sehingga Konohamaru sudah lagi disiksa oleh Hanabi.

"Hmm. Kedengarannya kamu keenakan ya..."

"Ti...tidak, Hanabi-chan. Aku-GYAAaaaaah..."

Tampaknya Konohamaru juga punya jiwa masosis jika dilihat dari suara rintihannya.

"Kamu mau apa, hmm?"

"Ah...eeergh..."

"Jujur, Konoha-chan. Enak atau tidak?"

"Oke. Oke. Ini memang enak. Tapi tetap saja-AH! Jangan dipertegang lagi tambangnya!"

"Kau telah berbuat nakal, Konoha-chan. Kau punya hak untuk diam..."

 _Wah. Jadi ada orang-orang yang merasa enak jika disiksa, didominasi dan diikat sedikit? Mungkin ini akan jadi bahan pertimbangan baru untuk pertemuanku dengan Sarada nanti..._

Dan Mitsuki pun meninggalkan sang guru, tanpa mempedulikan nasib gurunya yang akan diikat, ditarik dan dipecut selama berjam-jam kedepan...

-ng-

Sementara itu, di tempat bertapanya Sarada...

"Mmm?" _Bau Boruto...ah! Apa yang kupikirkan? Uh! Dasar si rambut pelepah pisang! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku seperti ini._

Berdiri sembari mengumpat sang kekasih hati, gadis Uchiha itu pun langsung mencari sumber bau tersebut. Hei, jangan berpikir kalau Sarada rindu dengan Boruto, ya! Dia cuma penasaran! Ya, cuma itu. Tidak ada alasan lain yang menyebabkan hatinya berdebar kencang, pipinya merona merah terang dan angan-angannya melayang bebas.

Oke, mungkin ia memang lebih dari sekedar penasaran. Hn. Dasar Tsundere! Bikin author ini salah bikin deskripsi saja.

"EEEH! Kok, beneran ada?"

Dan eng-ing-eng! Boruto beneran ada di sana!

"Hai, Sarada!"

"Bo-Bolt! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan...KENAPA KAMU BERGELANTUNGAN KAYAK SPIDER-MAN?"

"Hehe..." Boruto hanya menyeringai lebar. "Aku baru saja menonton film Spiderman yang pertama. Dan adegan inilah yang paling aku sukai. Jadi, ya, inilah caraku bertamu kepada kekasih hatiku yang sudah meninggalkan Konoha selama lima hari."

"Se...seperti apa? Seperti apa adegannya?"

"Setelah diselamatkan oleh Spider-Man lagi, MJ ingin menunjukan ucapan terima kasihnya. Setelah bermain petak umpet sebentar, dan sedikit diskusi...aaaah! Adegannya betul-betul mantap!"

"Boruto! Kalau adegan favoritmu ini adalah adegan mesum, maka siap-siap saja makan tinjuanku ini!" Teriak Sarada sambil menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, ''ttebasa! Ini justru sangat romantis, lebih romantis daripada adegan dari sinetron negara Korsouth." Mendengar itu, wajah Sarada malah berubah sinis. "Boruto, ide romantismu selalu aneh dan mesum! Terakhir kali ide romantismu adalah berpelukan dan berciuman di kolam sebelum mandi bareng! Dan parahnya lagi, Mitsuki punya ide yang sama denganmu! Untung Hokage Ke-lima memergokimu dan Mitsuki! Apa-apaan itu?"

"Sarada, bukankah sudah jelas?" Tanya Boruto, mukanya mendadak berubah jadi serius. Sarada pun langsung tersipu melihat wajah ganteng milik anak Hokage menjadi seakan-akan meminta rasa ibanya. "Ini tidaklah untuk kesenanganku belaka, tapi juga untukmu. Tindakan-tindakanku yang mungkin kau lihat mesum, bagiku sebenarnya adalah cara untuk menjadi dekat denganmu lebih baik lagi. Aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana dimanja, dibelai dan diperlakukan spesial oleh seseorang, dan aku ingin dirikulah orang yang kau inginkan."

Hati Sarada pun langsung berbunga-bunga, melayang dan berdebar-debar layaknya kembang api yang akan meledak di udara setiap saat. Selain itu, ada rasa sedikit malu mendengar perkataan Boruto tadi. Semua hal yang dilakukannya, baik yang menggemaskan, memalukan, romantis dan mesum adalah untuk menyenangkan dan merebut hatinya? "Bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki hatiku sejak lama, Bolt."

"Koreksi: Setengah hatimu. Masih ada Mitsuki yang juga ingin memperlihatkan betapa spesialnya dirimu, Sarada. Apa kau pikir aku rela untuk berbagi dan kehilangan dirimu?"

"Dasar. Bukan berarti kalau aku sudah memilih aku akan memutus hubungan dengan pihak yang kalah untuk selamanya. Tapi benar juga, sih." Sarada pun mendekati Boruto dan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut, membuat empu muka itu sedikit mendengkur layaknya kucing. "Tenang saja, Boruto. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk memilih, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas untuk kehilangan diriku dalam waktu dekat ini."

Boruto hanya tersenyum dengan hangatnya sebagai respon.

"Bagaimana, Boruto?"

"Hmm...karena kau masih tidak memilih diriku yang kulitnya lebih sehat, lebih seksi, paling tampan..."

"Narsis!"

"Hei. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau diriku adalah pacarmu yang tampan, kan?"

"Pacar tampan, bukan paling tampan! Lagipula mau gak mau, kau juga tahu kalau Mitsuki itu juga tampan!" Sarada mengkoreksi pacarnya yang lagi kegeeran itu.

"Pokoknya, kau belum bisa memilih, kan? Karena itu, boleh minta sesuatu nggak? Plis, plis, plis?"

"Iya, iya." Sarada menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya. Boruto ini, termasuk ninja kelas jenius tapi kelakuan masih suka kayak orang bodoh. "Nah, mau apa kau? Makan ramen sambil disuapin dan dipangku? Dipelukin? Asal jangan mandi bareng, aku bersedia."

"Ciuman ala Spiderman. Ciuman yang lembut, pelan, namun ganas dan sensual di bawah naungan hujan." Jawab Boruto tidak singkat.

Gadis Uchiha itu pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tentu saja dia akan meminta ini; pertamanya ngomong soal Spider-man, masa akhirnya berujung pada Superman. Nggak nyambung, kan?

"Baiklah." Kemudian keduanya menyadari situasi. "Em, tidak akan ada hujan di dalam gua, Boruto."

"Imajinasiii..." Boruto cuma bikin pelangi bayangan saja kaya kartun spons kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Payah." Cuma itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Sarada. Tapi gerak-geriknya berbeda sekali dengan mulut pedas dan kata-kata dingin miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat senang, dan gugup. Tampaknya ia masih tidak begitu percaya kalau hanya ciuman ini saja yang diinginkan Boruto.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Di-diam kau..."

Tak butuh waktu lama lagi sebelum bibir mungil Sarada menyentuh bibir pacarnya dengan halus setelah. Ciuman pertama yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu pun berakhir ketika pemilik kedua pasang bibir itu harus menghirup oksigen, namun tidak ada jeda waktu yang cukup panjang sebelum bibir mereka bertemu kembali.

Ciuman kedua mereka jauh lebih ganas. Mereka saling melumat, menggigit dan menghisap bibir satu sama lain. Entah apa Sarada memang sangat rindu terhadap Boruto, atau posisi Sarada membuat dirinya lebih leluasa, Boruto mendapati dirinya kewalahan oleh kemahiran bibir pacarnya. Diam-diam ia menyukai sisi agresif sang gadis Uchiha, dan ia pun tidak melawan ketika Sarada menyapu lidah Boruto dengan lidahnya sendiri. Suara keheningan yang tentram menjadi saksi bisu mereka saat tali saliva menjadi jembatan antara kedua bibir mereka yang terpisah.

"Boruto..." Sarada sudah dimabuk kepayang oleh ciuman mereka. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi atas apapun yang akan Boruto minta setelahnya, asalkan ia masih bisa merasakan ungkapan ketulusan hati kekasihnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, terlihat jelas ekspresi Boruto yang tampaknya juga telah tenggelam dalam euforia.

Sarada pun kembali menutup matanya sebelum dia membungkam bibir Boruto dengan bibirnya lagi.

-ng-

"Ibu, Inojin, kalian sedang apa?"

"Oh, ayah. Selamat datang." Kata Inojin singkat melihat ayahnya Sai memasuki taman

"Kami sedang merangkai bunga untuk Himawari-chan, pesanan dari Gaara. Ia meminta yang paling bagus, jadi harus dipersiapkan lama sebelum ia datang kesini."

"Hmm. Ini pesanan kelima untuk Hima-chan." Gumam Inojin. "Banyak sekali yang menyukai Himawari, bu. Ia bahkan lebih populer dari Sarada di kelasnya dulu."

"Tentu saja. Himawari itu anak yang baik, cantik, dan pandai bergaul. Apalagi dia sudah mulai menginjak remaja dan mulai... kau tahu sendiri kan ibunya. Ibumu yang cantik ini saja merasa kalah waktu melihat bibi Hinata di kolam air panas, payudaranya sampai mengambang saking besarnya, padahal baru remaja 15 tahun waktu itu! Uh, kesel!" Kata Ino yang kegeeran sambil pura-pura marah.

"Ibu, jangan bicara soal tante-tante seksi. Aku tidak ingin kesengsem sama orang yang dua puluh lima tahun lebih tua dariku." Kata Inojin yang mukanya terlihat jijik dan merona malu.

"Ah, Inojinku sudah gede rupanya!" Ino malah memeluk anaknya erat gaje.

"B...bu, kok jadi gak jelas gini sih?"

"Karena ibu sangat senang hari ini! Ada kios Yamanaka baru dibuka di desa Suna, Shikamaru dan Choji akhirnya bisa reunian bareng, dan tebak apalagi?"

"Tidak mau." Sesayang-sayangnya anak sama orangtua, tentunya ada saja waktu dikala para panutan keluarga membuat mereka malu. Harap maklum kalau Inojin terdengar sedikit kasar, karena ya, bibit prianya tidak punya filter di mulutnya. Teman pertamanya saja dikatai anunya kecil!

"Ayah ingin mencoba jadi biang gosip! Yey!"

Wajah sang remaja ganteng cantik itu pun cuma bisa berkedip beberapa kali sebagai reaksi terhadap berita tersebut. Namun, akhirnya wajahnya dapat mengekspresikan isi kepalanya yang memang cocok sebagai reaksi semestinya: Penuh dengan rasa sarkasme dan ketidakpercayaan, lengkap dengan cengiran yang meremehkan. "Haha. Palingan cuma ngomongin paman Choji yang makin gendut saja."

"Oh, jangan remehkan ayahmu ini, Inojin, karena ayah berhasil mendapatkan berita hangat dari hasil memata-matai keluarga Uzumaki sebagai pengawal mereka."

"Kalau soal Hokage berhasil membuat bibi Hinata ketagihan ramen, aku gak ikutan."

"Ada koalisi yang sangat tidak terduga bisa terjadi. Siapa sangka kalau gadis yang hampir jadi pengkhianat Konoha bisa bekerja sama dengan gadis emas keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuuga untuk saling bertukar informasi...mengenai para lajang di Konoha, lengkap dengan preferensi mereka?"

Mata Inojin dan Ino pun terbelakak keras mendengar kabar yang lebih panas dari kawah budak Krakatau itu. "Sumire? Ayah berbicara soal Sumire, ketua kelasku yang pemalu itu? Ayah berbicara soal Sumire, gadis baik yang berdasarkan investigasi ayah, nyatanya seseorang yang mesum?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak percaya ini..."

"Oh, demi Kami-Sama, aku harap ada rekaman. Banyak rekaman."

"Oh, sebagai kepala spionase, aku pastikan selalu ada rekaman, istriku tersayang."

Dan seluruh keluarga Yamanaka pun ikut mendengarkan rekaman pembicaraan kedua Kunoichi Konoha itu. Bahkan tukang kebun, tukang sayur, dan tukang bikin cat klan Yamanaka turut ikut serta dalam hearing gosip hangat terbaru ini.

Semoga saja nama Uzumaki tidak akan tercoreng untuk selamanya.

-ng-

"Ah...Ummm..."

Disaat ini, kedua insan belia itu masih asyik dalam percumbuan mereka.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman. Wajah mereka terlihat merah sekali, lengkap dengan rambut acak-acakan karena tangan mereka juga tidak bisa diam ditempat, mengacak dan mengelus surai rambut masing-masing. Mata mereka terpejam, menghayati kenikmatan ini.

Akhirnya, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, kembali karena paru-paru mereka mulai meminta pasokan oksigen baru. Sarada menatap mata biru langit Boruto dalam dalam, dan disaat ia sudah bisa berbicara lagi, akhirnya ia mengatakan tiga kata itu:

"I love you."

Mendengar kata-kata itu malah membuat Boruto terdiam saja, bahkan ketika Sarada mencium mulutnya kembali. Mendengar isakan, gadis Uchiha itupun langsung menghentikan lumatan bibirnya untuk menatap mata milik kekasihnya, yang ternyata sudah berair dan akan segera meneteskan air mata.

"Boruto?" Sarada menyeka air mata di hadapannya. "Kau kena-"

Sarada tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena Boruto sudah melumat bibirnya kembali.

Ya. Tangisan tadi adalah tangisan kegembiraan milik Boruto (jelas lah, wong bilang i love you masa jadi sedih...).

 _Akhirnya..._

Tapi ada keganjilan yang terjadi setelah ciuman sejati ini terjadi.

Hujan deras di dalam gua.

 _Lho, kok?_

Dan begitu Sarada membuka matanya, ia pun mendapat kejutan keduanya.

"Hei, nona cantik."

"Sendirian saja malam ini?"

Tampaknya tiba-tiba ia berada di sebuah kota non-ninja yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Dan ia berada di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

Lengkap dengan para anggota geng di malam kelam.

Oh, sial.

-ng-

"Hahaha! Terima kasih banyak, Sarada!" Teriak Boruto yang sangat bergembira di tengah-tengah ayunannya.

Ayunan? Kenapa anak itu malah bermain ayunan?

Oh, ternyata dia jadi Spiderman yang berayun di antara gedung-gedung kota New York.

...

APA?

"Woohoo! Yeah! Terima kasih banyak juga untuk kontraknya, para jin di dimensi lain!"

Oh, begitu.

Tampaknya Boruto punya kontrak binatang tersendiri, dan entah kenapa bisa-bisanya berujung sama taruhan tentang pernyataan cinta Sarada, lengkap dengan keinginannya untuk melakukan adegan ciuman Spiderman itu yang memberikan Boruto pengalaman menjadi Spider-Man di film pertamanya. Yang pasti, ini semua adalah jurus genjutsu yang sangat mutakhir dan detail, karena kota New York di dunia mereka hanyalah fiksi belaka.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan jadi pahlawan untuk Sarada M.J. dan-"

"SHANNARO!"

"AKH! Aku lupa kalau jurus ninja kita masih berfungsi 'ttebasa! Dan aaah! Kenapa aku tidak menjelaskan adegannya secara rinci tadi?"

Dan benar saja. Para anggota geng yang semestinya mengejar-ngejar Sarada dan merobek-robek pakaiannya kini telah tertimbun dalam runtuhan tembok yang dijadikan tempat landasan pukulan Shannaro Sarada.

"Boruto! Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Eh, Spiderman versi kita?"

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sarada kilat, tapi mukanya masih terlihat kesal datar. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, hah?"

"Bilang apa?" Tanya Boruto balik sambil pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kalau adegan ciuman itu terjadi setelah kekasih Spiderman hampir diperkosa ramai-ramai kayak kebo! Kau gila, Boruto! Mana mau aku ikut-ikutan kalau begini!"

"Ah, ayolah Sarada! Aku jadi pahlawanmu sesekali kan tidak apa-apa!"

"Hmph!" Sarada cuma ngambek dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Ah, kenapa jadi begini, sih..."

-ng-

"Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, Mitsuki? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Oh, eh, aku sedang ada misi, Sasuke-sama."

Tentu saja Mitsuki harus berbohong kepada calon mertuanya. Mana ada orang yang bilang 'ingin mempraktekan BSDM ke anak gadismu' kan!

"Dengan gulungan sebanyak itu?"

"Hahaha. Iya, mereka banyak meminta pekerjaan yang membutuhkan jurus-jurus khusus dari klan-klan Konoha, jadi aku banyak membawa kote, hehe..."

"Hmm..." Sasuke terus saja menatap Mitsuki. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang ganjil disini. Sepertinya Mitsuki menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Toh, tampaknya anak Orochimaru memang sedang buru-buru. Dan kalau ia terlibat di sesuatu yang tidak etis, tinggal hukum saja. "Hn. Cepatlah, jangan membuat mereka lama menunggu."

"Ba-baiklah."

Dan Shinobi berkulit pucat itupun meninggalkan Sasuke sembari mengusap keringat dingin miliknya.

"Hn. Dasar anak muda." Kata Sasuke gak jelas kepada dirinya sendiri. Iapun meneruskan perjalanannya ke Konoha, dan perjalanannya lancar tanpa gangguan apapun lagi.

Hingga di gerbang Konoha...

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan lelucon ini!"

"Apanya yang lelucon? Sudah kubilang kalau aku adalah ninja Konoha!"

"Kau memang ninja Konoha, tapi lepaskan hengemu itu dulu!"

"Tidak ada henge disini dattebaro!"

Sasuke pun mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Kenapa para penjaga gerbang Konoha menolak anak si Dobe untuk masuk?

Dan kenapa kata datteba-x nya berubah? Seingatnya dia selalu mengatakan Dattebasa.

"Hei, hei, kalian. Ini anak Hokage, kenapa tidak kalian biarkan masuk?"

"Memang dia anak Hokage, tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan?"

"Jadi dia baru berbuat usil, ya? Hn. Biarkan aku dan Naruto yang menentukan hukumannya kalau begitu."

"Tuh! Biarkan aku masuk! Paman Sasuke sudah mengizinkannya, jadi tunggu apalagi?"

Kedua penjaga pengganti Izumo dan Kotetsu itu malah saling senggol meminta rekannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Eh, bagaimana ya?"

"Coba perlihatkan mukamu ke Sasuke-sama, biar dia yang bilang betapa tidak lucunya leluconmu itu."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada lelucon." Katanya kesal. Meski begitu, dengan gontainya ia masih berbalik.

Dan Sasukepun benar-benar terkejut untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa dekade hidup dengan damai.

Dihadapannya adalah pemuda Uzumaki dengan kumis kucing dan rambut kuning...

Dengan mata hijau dan jidat yang cukup prominen.

"Tentunya Paman kenal sama Shinachiku Uzumaki, anak dari kedua rekan setim paman sendiri kan?"

Oh, Naruto, kau berada dalam masalah besar.

-ng-

lololol Shinachiku muncul hahaha! Apakah Naruto bakal dicincang nantinya? Dan kenapa ia bisa muncul di canon? Ya, saksikan terus okeh!

Oh, ya. Kalau ingin ceritanya dibikin rating M atau dibikin sekuel one-shot terpisah, komen di review ya! Nanti bakal ada adegan malam pertama panas pernikahan untuk kedua ending, tentunya dengan kegilaan tersendiri, hehehe.


	7. Masalah Pernikahan

"Hmm...bangun tidur sehabis menunaikan tugas suami istri memang paling enak, dattebayo..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah istrinya. Setiap bangun tidur selesai menunaikan 'itu', Naruto selalu melihat ke arah istrinya yang tertidur pulas. Ia bersyukur sekali punya istri secantik Hinata. Rasanya kalau dia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya hanya menatap wajah istrinya, ia akan mengambil kesempatan seperti itu.

Tapi yang dia lihat? Hoo boy, istrinya terlihat seperti Sadako dengan urat di sekitar matanya mencuat. Byakugannya menyala layaknya mau perang lawan Madara untuk yang kedua kalinya. Memang Hinata mengumbar senyumannya, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, senyumannya terlihat jahaaaat sekali.

"KYAAA!" Naruto terkaget melihat istrinya bukan hanya sudah terbangun, tapi terlihat layaknya hantu film asia. "Huff! Huff! Kamu mengagetkanku saja, Hinata!"

Hinata tidak menjawab Naruto sama sekali.

"Ehehe. Kamu kenapa? Kurang puas sama yang tadi?"

Hinata menggeleng, dan masih terlihat sama menyeramkannya seperti yang tadi. Untung saja sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Kalau tidak, runtuhlah kebanggaan Naruto atas performa ranjangnya yang konon nomor wahid di Konoha itu (berdasarkan durasi teriakan para istri).

"Lalu kenapa murung begitu?"

Hinata masih saja menatapnya tajam. Benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Ia pun berancang-ancang kabur dengan berguling ke arah kebalikannya Hinata. Mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak ngambek betulan sampai bakal dikejar nanti...

 _Sompret! Kenapa si pantat bebek/ayam ada disini?_

"ARGH! Jangan bilang kamu tadi ngintip, teme!"

Sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan Rinnegan dan Sharingannya menggunakan tatapan datar nan dingin. Tapi tidak seperti tatapan Sadako milik Hinata, Sasuke memandang dirinya seperti kotoran kerbau alias bullshit yang harus dibersihkan dari muka bumi ini.

Kontan saja Naruto jadi keringat panas dingin. Apa yang terjadi pada dunianya? Beberapa jam yang lalu ia berada dalam situasi yang tenang damai, langsung tertidur setelah 'sunnah'. Kenapa sekarang ia seperti teroris yang diinterogasi sama ANBU Ne begini?

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit naik karena kesal atas situasi mencekam yang menurutnya sangat tidak diundang. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti seorang bajingan yang membunuh adik kandungnya sendiri?"

Keduanya kemudian menyuruh Naruto untuk menoleh ke arah sudut ruangan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang mirip Naruto dan Sakura, tertidur karena jutsu yang digunakan oleh Sasuke. Jidatnya yang cukup lebar dan rambut kuningnya menjadi tanda siapa pasangan hidup yang mewariskan genetikanya kepada anak tersebut. Dari postur tubuhnya dia tidak mungkin terpaut lebih dari dua tahun jika dibandingkan dengan Boruto dan teman-temannya.

"Kau memang bajingan, dobe. Inikah yang kau lakukan dengan istriku selama aku meninggalkan desa?"

"Apakah diriku tidak cukup bagimu, Naruto-kun, hingga k-kau mengkhianati ikatan...kita..." Tanya Hinata, yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata. Tampaknya kemarahannya sudah mulai berganti dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih.

Alih-alih keringat dingin tambah banyak keluar, Naruto justru tertawa mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Wahahaha! Kalian ini. Gampang sekali ditipu oleh Boruto dan keluarga Yamanaka."

Kedua orang itu terlihat bingung oleh perkataan Naruto. Tentu saja sang Hokage harus menjelaskannya dengan rinci.

"Dulu, si Sai pernah melukis ilustrasi apa yang terjadi jika aku menikahi Sakura sebagai kenangan untuk reuni tim Kakashi, lengkap dengan anak-anak imajinasinya. Anak ini, ia mirip sekali dengan anak lelaki hasil ilustrasinya Sai. Kebetulan Sasuke lagi tidak ada ditempat, jadi yang tahu cuma aku, Sakura, guru Kakashi dan Boruto yang masih umur 6 tahun waktu itu. Masih ingat aku waktu bertanya apakah dia punya adik kembar yang kasat mata. Aduh, ada-ada saja si Boruto ini."

"Jadi, ini..."

"Cuma bunshin atau henge saja! Bangunkan dia, Sasuke. Biar aku tanya darimana si Boruto atau Sai punya ide sialan seperti ini."

Sasuke pun membangunkan Shinachiku dari tsukoyominya.

"Hah! Apa, what? Nani?"

Naruto pun langsung memukul wajah anak tersebut. Dipukul hilang, terlihat itu bunshin, tidak hilang pasti jadi Boruto dia. Jadi memukuli anak itu adalah solusi yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk membuktikan kalau mereka hanya dikerjai saja. Sekalian hukuman pertamanya juga.

"Aduh! Sakit, ayah! Kenapa ayah memukuliku?"

Naruto pun langsung keringat dingin ketika pemuda itu tidak menghilang atau berubah jadi Boruto atau Sai setelah dipukul. Apalagi ketika si bunshin memanggilnya ayah. Lebih-lebih lagi ketika aura mencekam dari Hinata dan Sasuke kembali dengan intensitas berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Hehe. Aku juga tidak mengerti, dattebayo..."

-ng-

"Ah! Sara..."

Boruto mengerang sambil mengelus paha pacarnya yang tengah menduduki perutnya yang terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian, lidah keduanya kembali bertaut dan bergulat dalam harmoni. Kembali, Boruto sengaja 'kalah' dan membiarkan Sarada menindihnya ke tanah. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya mengambil kontrol sesi cinta mereka yang paling panas hingga saat ini. Meski demikian, tangannya tidak kalah jahil, mengelus seluruh tubuh milik kekasihnya yang terus menggesek tubuhnya kepada tubuh Boruto, keduanya terus melenguh, mendesah dan menikmati sensasi saat ini.

Walau pada awalnya kacau sekali tur filmnya Boruto, tur selanjutnya berjalan jauh lebih baik dan romantis. Sarada sangat senang mendapati seluruh cerita kesukaannya diceritakan ulang oleh Boruto. Tampaknya Boruto benar-benar melakukan penelitiannya dengan bagus. Dan di akhir tur, dimana keduanya terbang layaknya Aladdin dan Jasmine yang tur keliling dunia, Sarada mulai bersender kepada Boruto dan mencoleki tubuh kekar nan ramping miliknya. Ucapan terima kasih, sih, katanya.

Selanjutnya? Ya, akhirnya menjadi begini.

Sungguh, sebagai seorang lelaki, Boruto merasa layaknya dapat durian runtuh. Kekasihnya yang dulu minta ciuman saja tidak mau, kini berani menjadi wanita nakal yang menjamahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu sebagai pria yang sedikit _gentleman_ , Boruto sedikit khawatir kalau hubungan keduanya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Tapi sebagai lelaki tulen dan rada mesum, dia saaaangat senang mendapat hadiah sesensual ini. Apalagi Sarada sama sekali tidak marah mendapati Boruto ikut menjamahi lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya, tentunya tidak sampai terlalu dekat dengan area-area yang sakral dan super sensitif.

Satu-satunya yang tidak enak di situasi ini bagi Boruto adalah celananya yang menyempit. Sungguh, Boruto tidak tahu bagaimana celananya tidak robek saat ini. Sarada benar-benar seksi dan menggoda, dia benar-benar membuatnya gila. Pemuda Uzumaki itu benar-benar menggunakan seluruh akal sehatnya yang tersisa untuk tidak sampai terjerumus ke hal yang tidak mereka inginkan sekarang ini. Sekarang saja dia ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman, dan selamban-lambannya Boruto terkadang, ia juga tahu Sarada yang lebih konservatif itu pastinya ada ketidaknyamanan yang lebih lagi daripada dia. Ia sendiri merasa beruntung, Sarada hingga saat ini belum merasakan betapa mengerasnya bagian bawah dirinya itu.

Baru saja memikirkan hal itu, pantat Sarada menyentuh benda keras yang ada di celananya. Keduanya sangat terkejut mendapati hal itu terjadi dan menghentikan aksi panas mereka.

"Bo...Boruto?"

Boruto memalingkan mukanya dari Sarada. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar ia tidak dipukuli oleh Sarada yang histeris atas pengalaman pertamanya menyentuh kebanggaan laki-laki itu (atau alat yang membuat laki-laki kecewa pada dirinya sendiri), meski baru lewat celananya saja.

"B...besar sekali? Lebih besar dari imaji-UUMPH"

Boruto langsung cengo mendengar perkataan Sarada yang langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Sebesar itu? Dan Sarada sudah berani membayangkan kemaluan pacarnya?

Anak Hokage itu pun hanya dapat tertawa dan memeluk pacarnya itu sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya, pertanda kalau dia tidak marah atau mengejeknya.

Ya. Tampaknya keduanya masih tidak berani untuk maju ke homerun. Biarkan saja. Toh, suatu saat yang juara nanti pasti akan bisa melakukannya jika Sarada sudah mengijinkan. Tentunya mereka berharap terjadinya setelah jenjang pernikahan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, termasuk runtuhnya hubungan mereka karena terlalu cepat.

-ng-

"WAAAAA!"

Semua orang nan tengah berlalu-lalang di desa Konoha cuma bisa bengong saja mendengar Hokage mereka yang biasanya selalu terlihat gagah berteriak seperti ayam yang kabur dari rumah jagal. Memang sih, kadang kelakuannya rada bego, tapi tidak pernah dia terlihat ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini.

Dan tambah bengong saja ketika mereka melihat istri dan sahabatnyalah yang mengejar dirinya seperti kesetanan.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Tenang saja. Palingan Hokage kita ketahuan bikin terusan Icha-Icha yang kebetulan pake inspirasi Shinobi dari Konoha."

"Oh. Iya, iya. Bisa jadi. Serial gelap itu kan lebih nista lagi dari Icha-Icha biasanya. Apalagi Hokage kita mengklaim dia tidak suka hal-hal mesum, walau ia tidak pernah membuat peraturan untuk melarang peredaran buku-buku ecchi dan semacamnya. Pasti dia membencinya karena ia tidak terima kalau dia di kehidupan privatnya bisa ketagihan buku bokep." Kata temannya langsung mengiyakan saja. Padahal alasan Naruto membenci buku berbau ecchi disebabkan buku-buku laknat itu telah sukses membuat kedua anaknya menjadi remaja super mesum. Boruto sih Naruto masih bisa merelakan (dengan berat), tapi ia tidak akan pernah menerima kalau Himawari, gadis berhati mulianya itu telah teracuni hal-hal mesum, meski dasarnya ia masih anak berbudi pekerti yang sangat mulia.

"Atau mungkin akhirnya istri Hokage dan Uchiha Sasuke menemukan kalau Boruto si mesum sudah meracuni pikiran Sarada. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau cinta segitiga mereka dan Mitsuki itu adalah rahasia publik."

"Wah, kalau begitu, Orochimaru bakal tinggal kenangan sebentar lagi dong!"

-"TOOOLOOOOONG!"

Naruto pun terus berlari dari kejaran istri dan temannya yang sudah tidak bisa diajak berunding lagi. Dunianya yang tenang dan damai benar-benar runtuh hanya dalam waktu satu kali tidur. Sebenarnya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dunianya runtuh, pertama ketika ia menemukan alasan persaingan Boruto dan Mitsuki, dan yang kedua ketika dia menyadari kalau anak gadisnya yang punya hati emas telah menjadi perempuan super mesum, melebihi dirinya sewaktu remaja. Tapi inilah pertama kalinya jiwanya ikut terancam oleh kejadian tersebut.

 **Hm. Kau butuh bantuanku, Hokage terhormat?**

 _Kurama! Dari tadi kek! Apa yang ada dibenakmu yang bisa membantu kita?_

 **Dirimu, maksudmu.**

 _Iya, iya. Cere-AAAH! Cepet Kurama! Hampir saja Sasuke berhasil menyunat diriku!  
_

 **Gunakan bunshinmu untuk membuat distraksi. Gunakan sebanyak mungkin, lebih dari seribu pastinya  
**

 _Tapi mereka bisa mendeteksi chakraku yang asli dan-_

 **Tenang! Tidak mungkin aku memintamu menggunakan jurus dasarmu tanpa ada trik tersembunyi.**

Menggunakan jurus Kage Bunshin alias seribu bayangannya, dia berhasil melarikan diri dengan memencarkan bayangannya yang jumlahnya memang lebih dari seribu itu sambil menutupi jejaknya. Pada beberapa bunshinnya, Kurama memberikan chakranya hingga sama persis dengan jumlah chakra normal Naruto agar Hinata dan Sasuke tidak dapat mendeteksi dirinya untuk sementara. Para bunsin itu pun berpencar, sedangkan Naruto sudah lama pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya.

 _Jurus Bunshin tebal yang kebal deteksi Sharingan dan Byakugan dan tahan pukulan keras. Kau jenius, Kurama!_

 **Hn. Memang kau ini terkadang bodoh. Ini kan tergolong jutsu mudah kalau kau memintaku.**

 _Ah, diam kau!_

Naruto memasuki tempat persembunyiannya; sebuah bar bagi para lelaki yang merasa dirinya sedang hina-hinanya. Tampaknya Naruto ingin mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan bersembunyi di tempat yang sangat memungkinkan untuk jadi pilihan persembunyian seseorang yang ingin menyendiri. Seperti orang yang meloloskan diri di kerumunan pejalan kaki, atau artis yang bersembunyi sejenak dan sekedar mengubah gaya rambut dan perilakunya hingga tidak dikenali orang awam lagi, tampaknya Naruto memilih tempat itu dengan bertaruh kalau Hinata dan Sasuke tidak akan mencarinya di tempat yang terlau gamblang.

Disana, ia menemukan gerombolan anak yang lebih suram lagi dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Semuanya berasal dari keluarga klan Yamanaka. Dan mereka semua bahkan lebih mabuk daripada orang-orang sekitar mereka.

"Inojin? Ada apa kau disini?"

"KAU! Ini semhua karena anak perempuyanmuh!"

"SSST!" Naruto meminta salah satu pemuda klan Yamanaka (sebenarnya hanya tukang pacul sewaan mereka yang cukup tampan tapi nggak bisa cari kerjaan lain yang halal) yang mendadak menyerangnya itu untuk diam, tentunya setelah menghindari pukuran mabuknya yang mudah ditangkis.

"Hokage-sama," Inojin menghampiri Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar dan mukanya memerah pertanda dirinya menahan rasa malu, "sebenarnya ini bukan didalangi oleh Hima-chan tapi-"

"Jangan panggil aku Hokage!"

"HUWAAAA! DIA TELAH MEREBUT PRIVASIKUUU! AKU TAK BISA MEMELUK GULING LEEK-CHAN SAMBIL MENGEDOT JARIKU LAGI!"

Naruto pun kebingungan. Inginnya sih dia menyuruh semuanya untuk diam agar Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bisa menemukan dirinya disana. Tapi apa kuasanya, dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tampaknya sudah mau mati saja. Salah bicara sedikit saja orang tadi sudah berubah dari ingin membunuhnya menjadi histeris, sekali lagi berkata salah mereka mungkin bakal bunuh diri betulan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, kami menemukan kalau...kalau..."

"Ya, Inojin?"

"A...aku...aku tidak kuat memberitahukannya! Membeberkan semua faktanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diucapkan! Tanyakan saja pada orang tuaku! Maafkan aku, Hokage-sama! Maafkan aku, para pemuda klan Yamanaka!" Kata Inojin yang telah meneteskan air mata sebelum pergi menggunakan bom asap, membiarkan Naruto untuk kebingungan sendiri sambil mendapati para Yamanaka menangis kencang karena anak petinggi mereka tidak bisa mematuhi janji mereka. Dasar pengkhianat!

"Aduh, gimana ini...cup cup cup?" Kata Naruto yang kebingungan mendapati orang-orang berambut pirang pucat ini menangis cengeng. Apa daya, tangisan mereka malah tambah kencang. "Kenapa aku harus memilih tempat hina seperti ini, sih 'ttebayo?"

"Hn. Menurut hematku, kau tidak pantas berada disini Dobe, karena dirimu bahkan lebih rendah dari mereka ini, bajingan kampret." Itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke yang menggunakan kekuatan Rinnegannya untuk berpindah tempat secara langsung, hingga membuat Naruto teriak ketakutan dan langsung menggunakan jurus Sage Kyuubinya untuk kabur dengan kecepatan kilat. Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru saja menemukan dirinya pun mengekorinya dibelakang, tidak kalah jauh.

-ng-

"Sarada? Dimana kau?" Tanya Mitsuki yang sudah topless sejak memasuki gua itu.

Dalam secepat kilat, dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia tahu lengan halus itu milik siapa, tapi ia juga terkejut mendapati kulit yang hangat mendekap tubuhnya. Hanya ada kain tipis halus yang menjadi pembatas antara punggungnya dengan kedua benda kenyal milik kekasihnya.

Ya. Sarada tidak memakai baju, hanya celana dan pakaian dalamnya.

"Hai tampan. Hmm...aku suka sekali tiap kamu membuka bajumu. Dadamu, absmu. Kau seksi sekali"

Mitsuki bisa merasakan dirinya mulai terangsang dengan semua ucapan tadi, apalagi ketika Sarada mulai bergerak liar, jemari-jemarinya menyentuh otot kekar di dada dan perutnya, hidungnya mengelus-elus leher jenjang Mitsuki. Dengan jahilnya Sarada bermain-main disekitar kebanggaan pria tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, dan disaat bersamaan, ia menjilat dan menggigiti daun telinga milik Mitsuki, membuat seluruh kulit pucatnya memerah.

Anak Orochimaru itu pun akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Ia membebaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sarada dan memutar tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantiknya secara langsung. Keduanya tambah bernafsu mendapati wajah rupawan keduanya yang sudah merona. Khusus untuk Sarada, ia ekstra malu karena dia tidak sengaja menyentuh kejantanan Mitsuki yang terbungkus kain celananya, dan ia dapat mengira-ngira ukurannya Mitsuki. Ia sedikit kecewa mendapati Boruto punya ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Mitsuki, walau Mitsuki sendiri sebenarnya masih sedikit lebih besar dari rata-rata.

 _Eh? Tapi Mitsuki kan bisa memanjangkan tubuhnya. Berarti, anunya juga...KYAAA! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN! SIALAN KAU INNER MESUM!  
_

 **Kenapa marah? Kau suka kan, fakta kalau bayangan si kecilnya Boruto yang kuproyeksikan lebih besar satu setengah kali lipat dari orang biasa ternyata aslinya lebih panjang lagi dan-  
**

 _CUKUP!_

"Sarada..." Suara Mitsuki yang terdengar rendah itu membuyarkan Sarada dari lamunannya, dan dia hanya bisa membiarkan bibir lembut milik Mitsuki melumat miliknya sebelum mendorongnya ke dinding gua. Tapi Sarada masih tidak ingin menurunkan dominasinya. Sarada membalikan posisi mereka dan meloncat ke pangkuan anak Orochimaru itu. Kedua bibir mereka terus saling melumat hingga Mitsuki jatuh terduduk, Sarada masih ada di pangkuannya.

"Hmm. Kamu sekarang mulai berani bermain liar, ya..." Mitsuki terus melihat bagian leher dan dada Sarada yang memerah karena panas.

"Huh. Ini semua gara-gara kalian, tahu." Kata Sarada ketus. "Diperebutkan dua cowok tampan hentai yang seksi telah membuatku gila! Apalagi aku tidak berani lagi untuk menghajar kalian setiap kalian mulai berlaku mesum. Dasar."

"Maaf." Kata Mitsuki masih tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Sarada tidak terlalu marah. Ya, setidaknya ia tidak akan ditonjok sampai terbang keluar gua.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan Papa atau terjadi apa-apa, kalian harus tanggung jawab atas ulah kalian yang telah meracuni pikiranku." Ultimatum Sarada, sangat jelas apa yang dimaksud gadis Uchiha itu dengan 'apa-apa' tadi.

"Sarada, ada peraturan dari persaingan kami. Apapun yang lebih intim daripada saling menjamahi satu sama lain, kamulah yang harus memintanya lebih dahulu."

"Bagus."Kata Sarada singkat. Namun, ia kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kalau begitu aku minta kalian menyelesaikan drama cinta ini dalam tiga bulan kedepan."

"Eh? Cepat sekali. Kenapa?"

"Pertama, kalian sudah terlalu lama bersaing dan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri kepada warga Konoha. Kedua, kalian ninja jenius, jadi masalah ini seharusnya lebih mudah untuk diselesaikan oleh otak kalian yang entah kenapa jadi bebal untuk soal seperti ini. Dan yang ketiga..."

"Ya?"

"A...Aku...aku ingin cepat-cepat menikmati malam pertama..." Kata Sarada malu-malu, dalam sekejap ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dari Mitsuki. Butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sarada. Dan seperti yang Sarada duga, Mitsuki mentertawakan dirinya karena perkataannya tadi. Jika dia tahu jutsu tanah, dia sudah mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena saking malunya.

"Hmm...kamu sudah menjadi orang yang mesum, sayang." Goda Mitsuki sambil membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Shannaro...jangan panggil aku mesum, ular hentai..."

Dan mereka berdua kembali bercumbu dan memadu kasih mereka.

-ng-

"Pyuh...akhirnya, kita bisa menghindar."

 _ **Kita? Lu aja kalee!**_

"Diam kau, Kurama!"Naruto berbisik keras kepada makhluk yang ada dipikirannya. Sekarang ia berada di distrik desa Konoha yang menjadi tempat para dokter umum. Salah satu tempat praktek disana adalah psikiater hubungan suami istri. Lagi-lagi Naruto memilih tempat yang dekat tetapi jauh, alias cocok dengan konfliknya tapi terlalu nyeleneh untuk diikuti. "Eh? Ada Konohamaru disini."

 ** _Naruto, sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan Konohamaru._**

"Memang. Dia terlihat lemas begitu." Tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkan nasihat Kurama meski menyadari kebenarannya. Ia malah mendekati teman yang terpaut 5 tahun usianya itu.

"Ah, bos Naruto." Sang Sarutobi memanggil Hokage ketujuh dengan tidak formal, seperti ketika mereka belum dewasa. Namun nadanya terlalu pelan, lirih sekali untuk seorang Konohamaru yang juga terkenal sebagai ninja yang semangat bin nyeleneh seperti kakeknya dan Hokage ketujuh, Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu? Pisah ranjang dengan Hanabi?"

"Ti, tidak. Hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja." Kebohongan Konohamaru tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dengan baik. Naruto pun memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah ada luka yang membekas untuk memeriksa jika ada yang serius. Namun yang ia temukan justru membuat jiwa kemesumannya muncul. Ya, mau tidak mau hati kecil Naruto mengakui kalau ajaran Jiraiya tidak hanya membantunya menyempurnakan Oiroke no Jutsu, tapi juga pikirannya sendiri. Ya, setidaknya hal-hal itu hanya ia lakukan kepada istrinya sendiri.

"Bekas ikatan? Wah. Akhirnya kalian menggunakan teknik tingkat lanjut 'ttebayo! Apa yang kalian gunakan sebagai referensi? Kamasutra? Website untuk majalah pria?"

"Ju...justru itu, kore! Dia menggunakan buku Icha-Icha buatanku!"

Naruto langsung dibuat speechless. Dia membuat apa?!

"Di...dia menerapkan seluruh bagian yang paling memalukan dalam Icha-Icha! Bahkan buku paling baruku pun ia gunakan. Padahal itu kan kutulis dengan niat untuk memparodikan gerakan-gerakan yang super tidak memungkinkan di buku-buku erotika! Tubuhku sakit semua, Kore!"

"JADI KAMU YANG MERACUNI PIKIRAN KEDUA ANAKKU, HAH!"

"Hah? HEI!" Sang Sarutobi kaget bukan kepalang mendapati kerah bajunya dicengkram oleh Naruto. "Apa-apaan ini, bos? Jangan bikin aku memunculkan Hanuman dan seribu monyetnya karena kau lepas kontrol! Kau tahu kerusakan yang akan terjadi pada Konoha kalau sampai seperti itu!"

"KAU MENGAJARI BORUTO UNTUK MENGGAET CEWEK-CEWEK DENGAN PERILAKU SUPER MESUM! GARA-GARA KAMU SEMUANYA JADI KACAU TAUUU!"

"Bos, tunggu dulu! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Memangnya ada yang salah kalau si Boruto jadi super popular? Dan apa yang tadi kau bilang tentang Himawari?"

Amarah Naruto yang meledak-ledak pun berubah menjadi kesedihan mendengar nama bidadari kecilnya yang telah tumbuh besar. Terlalu besar malah. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan siap menerima kalau anaknya sudah menjadi super pervert. Ia menurunkan Konohamaru, sebelum menangis tidak elit seperti anak kecil. "HUAAA! Himawariku telah ternodai. Otaknya kini penuh pikiran-pikiran kotor karena semua buku itu! Ibu, maafkan aku karena aku gagal membesarkan cucu-mu!"

"Hima? Si Himawari juga jadi mesum?! Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak mengajari Hima apa-apa!"

"HUAAAAA! HIMAWARIIII!"

"B...bos! Bos! BOS! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kalau bakal begini!" Konohamaru mulai ikut menangis, sadar atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. "Kami-sama, ma...maafkan dosa-dosaku karena meracuni pikiran gadis suci seperti Hima!"

"Hiks hiks...HIMA-KU..."

"Bos...BOSSS!"

Kedua ninja kuat di Konoha itu pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa memedulikan konsekuensi. Konsekuensi itu sendiri bukan hanya warga Konoha yang memandang keduanya dengan nista. Dan mereka akan mendapat getahnya...

SEKARANG!

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini, Naruto."

"Hi...Hinata himeku!"

"WAT DE PUK!" Teriak si Konohamaru. "Kenapa nyonya Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di atas Susanoo?"

"Itu bisa dijelaskan di belakang. Sekarang, Naruto, apa yang kau sembunyikan tentang Himawari?"

"Hi...Hinata..."

"Kemesuman Himawari memang pilihannya sendiri, tapi tetap ada yang harus. Naruto, kalau kau jujur, mungkin ia sudah bisa kita selamatkan?" Hinata meneteskan air matanya mengatakan semua itu, memikirkan pernikahan mereka yang ada di ujung tanduk dengan dua kebohongan besar yang terjadi di hari itu.

"T...tolong dengarkan aku Hinata! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal kemesuman Himawari hingga 1 bulan yang lalu, dan kamu waktu itu masih sangat shok! Mana mungkin aku bisa membicarakannya denganmu dalam kondisi itu, kan?"

"Jadi kau menggunakan alasan yang sama untuk menyembunyikan anak milikmu dan Sakura, hah?" Sasuke langsung membeberkan dosa terbesar Naruto

"Bos, kau punya anak dengan Sakura 'kore?"

"Tidak 'ttebayo! Aku juga masih nggak paham kenapa ada anak mirip aku dan Sakura yang memanggilku ayah waktu pertama kali bertemu! Kupikir Boruto atau Sai iseng menggunakan lukisan buatannya, tapi anak itu bukan Henge."

"Dobe, mengaku saja kalau kau selingkuh!" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk mencincang sang Hokage yang ia pikir sudah tega memanfaatkan ketiadaannya di desa, dimulai dari anunya hingga ke bagian atas kepalanya.

Ya, mudah-mudahan saja Hinata bisa menyambungkannya kembali, atau menggunakannya untuk keperluan yang lebih baik. Benda sehebat itu kan tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja, kan?

"Bos, kalau cuma gara-gara mabuk dan kesalahan satu malam rasanya mereka masih bakal memaafkan deh!" Bisik dan sugesti seorang Konohamaru.

"Sugesti macam apa itu! Malah tambah aneh kan kalau Sakura hamil tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk aku?!"

"Bukannya Tsunade bisa pake henge super biar kulitnya tetap mulus dan dadanya jadi super gede? Bisa aja kan Sakura menggunakan tekhnik yang sama agar tidak ketahuan hamil."

"Tapi tetap aneh 'ttebayo! Buat apa disembunyikan lalu dibuang ke tempat lain sampai hari ini? Lantas darimana pula anak itu tahu kalau aku ayahnya? Dan kenapa kau malah setuju dengan teori kalau aku punya anak haram dengan Sakura?"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Karena kalian akan kami cincang, kami rebus, dan kami-"

"Uchiha-sama! Jangan bilang kalau anda akan melangsungkan rencana anda di masa lalu untuk membunuh semua Kage di seluruh negara?! Dan lepaskan kakakku dari genjutsu Sharinganmu!"

"Oh, Hanabi!"

"Kampret." Naruto dan bawahannya dari masa kecil hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat tambahan prajurit yang siap mencincang diri mereka. Diam-diam Kurama juga mempersiapkan diri dengan mengisi kejantanan Naruto banyak chakra. Barangkali Sasuke dan Hinata bisa dilumpuhkan ketika anunya terluka oleh mereka.

"Bisakah kau menolong kakak? Ada masalah...kesetiaan rumah tangga yang ingin kuselesaikan."

"NARUTO NII-CHAN SELINGKUH?!" Hanabi langsung berdiri di depan Hinata dengan kecepatan instan, tanpa menggunakan Shunshin apapun.

"Hn. Dan cerita buatan suamimu membuat Himawari-chan jadi semesum Jiraiya."

"ASTAGA!" Hanabi lalu menatap kedua tersangka dengan tatapan dingin dan mengerikan ala semua Hyuuga. "Kalian..."

"KABUUUUR!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Susanoo dapat terlihat berpikir. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ya?

 _Gila. Dikeluarin cuma buat menghajar teman yang selingkuh..._

Ya, kalau belum nikah memang gak akan ngerti.

-ng-

"Chouchou, akhirnya aku akan menikah dalam tiga bulan lagi!"

"Dengan siapa? Setahuku kau kan masih diperebutkan sama Mitsuki dan Boruto."

"Itu dia! Dalam waktu dekat, mereka berdua akan dan harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Bayangin, deh! Dua ninja tertampan di Konoha, bertarung untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis! Dan gadis itu adalah aku! IIIH! Romantis banget!"

Chouchou cuma bisa merinding melihat temannya OOC parah karena cintanya. Mending kalau kena genjutsu Yamanaka lagi. Inimah benar-benar berubah total orangnya! Natural tanpa obat dan bahan pengawet, coy! "Ah, sayang Mitsuki dan Boruto bukan tipeku. Padahal mereka berdua cukup tampan."

"Saangat tampan, Chouchou! Dan kalau mereka bukan tipemu, kenapa masih bilang kalau mereka tampan?"

"Dasar kasmaran. Namanya orang ganteng ya pasti ganteng! Hanya karena nggak kesengsem sama tuh dua orang bukan berarti aku tidak dapat melihat ketampanan mereka!"

"Kyaaa! Aku beruntung sekali, kami-sama! Yang nggak ngerasa cinta aja tahu kedua calon suamiku benar-benar tampan! Duh, benar-benar deh!"

Chouchou tambah mual melihat kelakuan OOC akut yang disengaja Sarada. Seharusnya dulu ia tidak berdoa 40 hari 20 malam untuk membuat Sarada menjadi lebih gaul seperti cewek lainnya biar nggak bikin orang sakit hati. Sekarang keliatan banget betapa tidak pasnya Sarada berkelakuan girlish binti genit. Duh, memang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. "Aku mau pergi dulu." _Semoga kalau nanti ketemu jodoh nggak bakal kerasukan virus OOC tingkat labil kayak gini._

"Ya, ya, kapan-kapan kesini lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, tipemu seperti apa sih? Perasaan dari dulu tiap ketemu yang ganteng bilangnya bukan tipemu mulu."

"Mau tau aja!" _Mungkin kayak ayah pas lagi kurusan, tapi lebih berotot? Ah, aku juga tidak tahu.  
_

Setelah Chouchou meninggalkan dirinya sendiri lagi, Sarada melihat dua gulungan kertas pemberian Boruto dan Mitsuki.

Keduanya memberikan fuinjutsu buatan mereka sendiri. Mengingat keturunan mereka, jelas kalau mendalami jutsu tentang segel-segel akan menjadi prioritas mereka di suatu hari. Apalagi Boruto ingin tampil beda dengan ayahnya yang walau shinobi hebat tetap terlalu bebal untuk mendalami jutsu andalan nenek moyangnya.

"Hmm...keduanya memberikan ini untuk digunakan kalau aku sedang tidak bisa menemui mereka, pelepas rindu..." _Sebenarnya apa ya isinya?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sarada langsung mengaktifkan keduanya secara bersamaan untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Langkah buruk, Sarada. Langkah buruk.

Sarada mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah genjutsu. Genjutsu yang membuat dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Dan terikat oleh empat tali untuk kedua kaki dan lengannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Hm. Ia lebih berisi dari yang kuduga."

"Hampir C-cup. Bagus juga, Sarada."

Ia bisa melihat kedua kekasih pervertnya, Mitsuki dan Boruto.

Hanya mengenakan celana boxer ketat yang membuat mereka saaangat sekseh!

Oh, kami-sama. Darimana mereka mendapatkan ide hentai yang memalukan seperti ini?

"Kai. KAI!" Sial. Genjutsunya kuat sekali! Bahkan sharingannya tidak berkutik meski sudah berbentuk lebih dari sekedar tiga tomoe.

"Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu, Sarada, sahabat dan cinta sehidup sematiku."

"Kau gadis dingin yang membuatku selalu penasaran, dan ketika kau membuatku jatuh cinta, aku harus jatuh bangun hanya untuk mengerti apa yang ada di hatimu. Hmm...kamu memang benar-benar harus dihukum untuk membuatku kesusahan." Mitsuki menambah gombalan Boruto yang tampaknya menghiraukan

Gadis Uchiha itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia simpulkan ialah kedua gulungan jutsu tadi seharusnya tidak dinyalakan bersamaan, karena keduanya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan satu sama lain. Berarti Mitsuki pantas dihajar lebih parah karena kelewat ekstrem genjutsunya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam imajinasinya Sarada memikirkan dirinya dirantai oleh kekasihnya.

"Ah...Sara..." Desah Genjutsu Boruto begitu dada dan perut berototnya mulai menyentuh Sarada. Genjutsu Boruto juga memunculkan satu bunshin lainnya yang berada di bawahnya, mengabaikan meja hasil genjutsu Mitsuki. Satu menyentuh tubuh atasnya, satu lagi di bawah. Sentuhan keduanya membuat dirinya gila, membuatnya menginginkan lebih lagi. Sayang, itu berarti si Boruto juga akan dihajar setara dengan rivalnya. Sarada juga tidak pernah bermimpi basah threesome dengan bunshin seseorang. Sedangkan Mitsuki memasang sebuah segel di keempat ikatan kekasihnya. Setiap ia menarik rantai atau pergelangan kekasihnya, Sarada merasakan sensasi yang menakjubkan di balik perihnya pergelangan kaki tangan miliknya."Hmm. Sempurna. Kita mulai ya, Sarada..."

 _Kyaaaa..._

Sarada hanya bisa pasrah untuk menerima/menikmati hukuman yang juga berfungsi sebagai hadiahnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Bayangkan saja seorang gadis konservatif mengalami mimpi basah dimana ia dijamahi oleh dua lelaki idamannya dalam hubungan BSDM.

Di dunia nyata, Sarada telah terkapar dengan air liur mengalir deras dari mulutnya.

-ng-

"HANABI-CHAN! DENGARKAN DULU KATA-KATAKU!" Kata Konohamaru yang tengah dipasung oleh sang istri. Hanya kata-katalah yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Melawan tidak mungkin, pasti dia akan langsung di-Jyuuken sebelum menyelesaikan jurusnya. Memang mengerikan perempuan yang tengah mengamuk itu

"Apalagi yang harus kudengar, hah? Kakakku adalah seorang yang cukup polos dan juga pembohong yang buruk. Apa kau bilang kalau Hinata nii-chan adalah seorang pembohong?"

"Aku tidak mencoba mengklaim kalau Hinata-san adalah pembohong, sayang! Aku hanya bilang kalau ada miskomunikasi fatal yang terjadi di sini!"

"Siapa lagi yang ingin menyebarkan ajaran Jiraiya si Sannin mesum selain dirimu, Konohamaru?"

"Hanabi, aku memang seorang mesum yang ingin menjadi super mesum, tapi bahkan aku tidak akan menjual buku dewasa kepada para Kunoichi, tidak peduli kalau ninja yang mengambil misi kelas B memang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya karena faktor tertentu!" Bantah Konohamaru.

"Lalu siapa..."

"Oh, begitu ya Gai-sensei?"

Hanabi langsung berlari menuju suara yang benar-benar sudah ia kenal.

Disana ia dapat melihat keponakannya yang imut, lucu, dan sudah tidak polos lagi, dengan temannya yang berambut ungu. Di depan mereka ada dua ninja dua generasi sebelumnya, satu guru akademinya Naruto dan satu lagi Jounin super yang terpaksa mengenakan kursi roda setelah perang Shinobi ke-empat.

"YOSH! Tubuh orang berbeda-beda, jadi jika kau merasa ada yang aneh jika ada reaksi yang tidak tertulis di dalam buku, atau berbeda dengan yang ada di referensi-referensi, itu normal!"

"Oh, pantas Hima suka sedikit merasa aneh kalau lagi membersihkan ketiak. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan bagian ke-12 Icha-Icha GPR-Ground Penetrating RAAAAWdar?"

Eh? Icha-Icha?

"Ini! Jangan sebarkan ke yang lain, ya!"

"SIAP!" Himawari dan Sumire langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Konohamaru dan istrinya tidak mengejar kedua perempuan yang sudah me

"YOSHH YOUTH! Lihat semangat muda keduanya, Iruka! Kita tidak perlu menyebarkan spandex untuk membuat orang ceria kembali, hanya cukup dengan pidato, dan pelajaran untuk pengetahuan penting di kemudian hari!"

"Benar sekali, Gai Sensei!" Kata sang chuunin yang mengobati krisis masa tuanya dengan meniru pola hidup Maito Gai beserta spandex-spandexnya. Anko terpaksa menjauhinya karena Iruka terus memintanya untuk diet dengan menjadi seorang Gai. Belum lagi spandexnya yang super bau. "Seperti menyelam sambil minum air, bukan hanya kita menyebarkan semangat juang Shinobi, tapi juga menyebarkan edukasi seks yang sangat diperlukan oleh masyarakat Shinobi yang banyak berumur pendek!"

"Dan karena kedewasaan mereka, ditambah Sumire juga seorang ANBU, kita tidak perlu khawatir soal kejadian buruk menimpa siapapun karena pengetahuan baru mereka!"

"Oh, jadi kalian telah mengajari para Kunoichi _sex ed_ tanpa program yang benar dan sepengetahuan kami, hah?"

Iruka dan Gai menoleh kebelakang. Iruka sudah bisa mengetahui nada bicara yang mencekam dan tidak bersahabat dari kedua orang di belakang mereka, tapi Gai sensei masih tersenyum ceria seperti orang tidak berdosa. Benar-benar aneh orang itu.

Terlihat jelas kedua orang itu. Bibinya Himawari dan suaminya, cucu Hokage ketiga. Kedua Jounin Konoha itu menatap keduanya dengan dingin seperti sampah masyarakat.

"Oh, Hanabi dan Konohamaru-chan! Kami baru saja menerangkan edukasi seks bagi para Kunoichi di Konoha! Harus kukatakan kalau Himawari dan Sumire adalah Kunoichi yang paling antusias soal edukasi seks dan-"

"B...baka! Lihat wajah mereka! Jelas kalau mereka marah kepada kita!"

"Oh! Kalau begitu harus didiskusikan! Ya, semua masalah, ada solusinya. Dan ketidaktahuan bisa berakibat fatal, termasuk Hai, kepala keluarga Hyuuga! Ada masalah?"

"Buku itu! Buku itu hanya untuk 17 tahun ke-atas, dan Himawari masih 2 tahun terlalu muda untuk membaca Icha-Icha. Belum lagi Sumire punya sejarah yang cukup berbahaya, termasuk persekongkolan melawan Konoha, dan Icha-Icha punya banyak plot. Apa yang kalian pikirkan, membagikan buku-buku itu kepada remaja dengan sejarah berbahaya dan belum cukup umur?!"

"Tenang saja, nyonya pemimpin klan Hyuuga! Kami telah mengambil langkah-langkah untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dari penyebaran buku ini, termasuk penyebaran yang sangat terbatas."

"Ceritakan." Kata Hanabi langsung _to the point_.

"Kami telah menyensor buku itu! Ha! Jadi tenang saja, tidak ada bagian super vulgar dan eksplisit yang kami berikan kepada mereka!"

Konohamaru menyabet bagian buku yang tadi dibagikan kepada kedua Kunoichi Konoha yang telah terlibat spionase untuk alasan pribadi. Amarahnya malah tambah memuncak setelah membaca bagian termesum di dalam buku itu. "Buku ini memang telah disensor...tapi tingkat kemesumannya masih akut! Kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak menyensor bagian yang memberikan detail soal keseksian kharakter-kharakternya yang juga sama parah dan menggodanya?! Ini sama saja bohong!"

"Kami tidak menyensor adegan penting, seperti rayuan gombal dan goyangan yahud yang menjadi bagian yang mendorong alur cerita berjalan! Buku ini terlalu bagus untuk disensor lebih dari 10%. Dan dari yang kubaca, tidak apa-apa untuk lelaki maupun perempuan untuk punya rasa yang lebih dari sekedar cinta, yakni nafsu dari naluri. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya kalau Himawari terkadang punya pikiran kotor. Ada yang salah? Hei, kemana kau Iruka? Kita masih harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini!"

-ng-

"Hmm...ayah kemana, ya?"

Mata emerald remaja berambut kuning itu terus mencari-cari orang yang ia kenal, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia temukan. Ibunya yang berambut pink pun tidak ada di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja ia harus menemukan sang ayah. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari virus irasionalisme yang disebarkan oleh Daitsu, musuh bebuyutannya. Ia yakin kalau paman Sasuke dan istrinya telah dirasuki oleh segel gelap buatannya hingga menyerang teman sejati mereka sendiri

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa para penduduk Konoha terus membisikan sesuatu tentang Hokage? Memang ia anak Hokage, kan? Dan ada pula yang memelototinya sembari mengucapkan sesuatu tentang mata hijau yang familiar. Memang seharusnya familiar, wong ibunya juga Shinobi super seperti ayahnya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mie ayam, eh, maksudku ramen Teuchi ada kasus keracunan hingga ada delusi masal?

Di sudut sebelah kanan, ia dapat melihat seseorang berpakaian hijau di kursi roda dikejar-kejar oleh Konohamaru dan temannya, Hanabi. Ia juga bisa melihat dua perempuan terkekeh-kekeh sambil membaca sesuatu. Alisnya berkenut-kenut. _Kenapa anaknya Hinata Hyuuga mengenakan kumis Uzumaki?_

Di sudut sebelah kiri, ia juga menyaksikan komplotan keluarga Yamanaka melakukan sebuah perencanaan. Alisnya kembali berkenut-kenut melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Ia melihat anaknya Ino dan Shikamaru menjelma menjadi Shinobi yang keseringan idem di rumah alias pucat abis. Rambutnya juga berubah tidak lagi mirip dengan ayahnya. Apa dia sedang melakukan sebuah misi klannya?

Anak itu menghempaskan nafasnya melihat ke atas langit dan entah kenapa, ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari:

Ayahnya dikejar-kejar oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Susanoo mengejar sage Kyuubi.

Hanya ada satu komentar darinya untuk hari ini.

"Hari ini benar-benar sableng." Komentar Shina sebelum mengekori ayahnya yang masih dikejar Sasuke dan Hinata.

-ng-

Nah! Akhirnya rampung juga chapter ini! Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu!

Dan kenapa musuhnya Shinachiku dinamai Daitsu? Ia diambil dari Daihatsu, seperti Kawaki yang diambil dari Kawasaki. Simpel kan?

Kalau gak suka namanya...FLAME TAI ASHOOO! FLAAAAAME!


End file.
